Bleeding Love
by AnagramRCA
Summary: It had been a steady stream of comparisons since the first day. And here it was, day six, and I was hung up over the fact that Alice and I didn't have much in common. I was beginning to rethink how much I "really loved" Alice. M for later chapters....
1. Questioning Love

RCA: Round one. If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...but if it's not to much trouble, instead of reviewing, would you subscribe to my author alert? It's better than reviewing...I wouldn't mind a PM. It let's me know that people care, and it gives me modivation to keep going. RATING MAY CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS TO M, SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I'D WATCH OUT FOR ANYTHING INNAPROPRIATE. Although I know they won't listen to me, and it isn't my fault, but I'd like them to know. :)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book.

**POV**: Bella Swan.

---

I had begun to question my love for him...for my beloved Edward. I knew that I did, in fact, love him, but how much? I had to find out. Would it be enough to give him my life, my very soul? I had to think. I packed my favorite black duffel bag full of a weeks worth of jeans, tees, underwear and socks. I placed my toothbrush and toothpaste at the top, knowing there wouldn't be a sink out there. I didn't care though. That was the beauty of running away. But I wasn't exactly running away.... I just needed my space.

Charlie would have missed me. My dearest father was murdered by a lowlife drunk. My father was pulled over on the side of the highway, talking to someone he pulled over when the drunk ran into him and the other car at 95 miles an hour. Instant death. At least Charlie didn't suffer. I tucked the Cullen's house key deep into my back pocket. After all, it was the key to my home now. I pulled the strap over my shoulder and quickly walked down the hall, sprinting down the stairs. Alice would see my decision to leave. She would be sending someone right now. I had to hurry. I tripped over most of the stairs but I didn't get too badly injured. Nothing permanent. I stopped at the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, some bread and peanut butter, and my gatorade and shoved it in my bag. I continued until I reached the front door. I paused.

I was walking out on the only family I had left. It went against EVERYTHING I believed. The Cullen's went out on a family trip to Alaska to visit their friends up in the North. I forgot the name of the clan, nor did I care about it. Maybe once I was immortal I would but...for now...I didn't bother to listen when they spoke of their friends. I was sure though, that they had left Alice, Jasper and Edward behind to guard me. Maybe I had been wrong, because I was always wrong. I took the few steps to get off the porch, and once I was in the sun, I took off running for a thick pack of trees. I blinked, and in that instance, I hit a stone with my entire body that shoved the air from my lungs. I felt the ground connect with my back.... I looked up, the sun blinding me for a moment.

Jasper. So I had been right.

"Oh, it's just you." I gasped, pushing hair from my eyes. "Hi, Jasper." He held out a hand to pick me up, and I took it, rubbing my sore back.

"Hello, Bella. It's a nice day for a walk, but with half of your stuff? May I ask why?" I had never heard his Texas twang before but then again, I hadn't ever been this close to him, almost pressed to his chest.

"Uh...um.... Can you keep a secret, Jasper?" I asked him, a smirk on my face. He knew we were joking most of the time, all him and I did was mess around like that. He chuckled, looking around.

"Anything for my future sister-in-law!" He whispered enthusiastically. I grimaced as he said that. I didn't want to get married to Edward for him to change me. "Sorry." He must have felt my level of happiness drop.

"It's okay. I'm not running away, okay? I need to get away, to...think about things.... Can you just tell Edward that I'll be back sometime soon?" I asked to the point of pleeding. He smiled and nodded.

"Do you want me to come with ya?" He offered. "In case of trouble?" I smiled. Jasper was such the southern gentleman and Alice was lucky. At least her true love trusted her and was polite. Sure Edward was polite...but he was too protective sometimes.

"No thanks, Jasper. It honestly won't be that long. Maybe two weeks tops?" I told him. He shrugged. I went to move past him, but he grabbed my wrist. His touch seemed to give me goosebumps. "Jaz?"

"Let me give ya our auto-up tent." And in the blink of an eye he was gone and back again. In his stone arms was a cylinder with an auto tent inside. He handed it to me, and a small blue card. "Just in case." He winked.

"Oh Jasper, thank you!" I beamed. He heald his arms out and I leaped into his solid chest, pressing him tight. It was an unexpected hug. His lips were next to my ear as he bent over to whisper to me.

"Because everybody needs a break of my godly brother." I laughed, pulling away. He shoved me in the direction of the woods.

"Soon." I promised.

"I'll tell him. Be safe, Bella." He said as I walked off. I didn't turn around. Jasper didn't push a mood to make me stay or go. He let me be, a polite thing on his part. I tucked the cylinder safely between my elbow and my armpit, and kept going.

I didn't turn around to see Jasper wave or his sly smile. If I had I might have been afraid.

---

RCA:_** If you didn't **_read the authors note at the top, please do. I wouldn't put it up there if it didn't matter...to me. Subscribe to author alert (puppy face). If you don't that's cool :) Have a wonderful night!


	2. The Scream of Death

RCA: Round two. If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...but if it's not to much trouble, instead of reviewing, would you subscribe to my author alert? It's better than reviewing...or a PM. And I only posted two in one night because I felt like since the first chapter was so short, you deserved a second.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book.

**POV**: Jasper Whitlock-Hale

---

I'd been follwing Bella for a few days. Yes, I knew that following my brother's future wife was frightening and slightly creepy, but I had to keep her safe. Alice had a vision of something that was going to happen, and only her and Edward could go. How she didn't see Bella leaving was odd, but I trusted my wife completely. Her and my brother would only be gone for another week. And true to Bella's word, she was beginning to head back to our home, and it had only been six days. The family should be back by now, curious as to where everyone was.

Bella's hormones mixed with her emotions once more. I couldn't help but tap into them to see what they felt. She was worried, afraid, very sad and...sick? What the hell? Sick wasn't an emotion, nor was it a hormone. An automatic reflex wanted to push out a fresh wave of calmness and relaxation, but held it back. She couldn't know I was here. She would think that I could kill her.... How could I kill Bella? Even though I didn't know her inside and out, apart from her emotions, I loved her. She was a brilliant woman and, once she was changed, she would be a great friend to me. Maybe she would be an empath too! To have someone else who could feel what I felt, so have someone who understood...that would be bliss.

My brother Emmett had brutal, deadly strength. To me, he looked like an Abercrombie model on steroroids. He was playful and kind, but deep down, his emotions were pure. He loved fighting, showig off...he was almost selfish. His mate, Rosalie, my sister, was like the senior cheeleader on the squad. Deep down, she was vain, self-absorbed and she loved it when the attention was on her. She disliked Bella to the point of anger, but she didn't hate her. Not even close. She only loved my parents and my brother. Esme was so pure, so kind and beautiful on the inside. She was unselfish, she only felt love. Carlisle only wanted to help people. He cared so much for our family and for every other being that walked this earth, wether it be human or vampire or even wolf. They were truly good people who deserved a wonderful outcome on everything. My wife, my Alice, was like a child on the inside. She loved her life as a vampire since she didn't know her human life too well. She loved the money that has grown over the hundred of years we've been around. She loved to shop. She was my little fairy, the most amazing thing I had ever met. And my last brother, Edward, he was...high on himself. He was the godly brother, the innocent brother.... He had all those females in Alaska but he chose to remain a 109 year old virgin. I smiled to myself, remembering when he asked us about sex.

-Flashback-

Jasper and Emmett sat around the television, staring blankly at the screen. Edward approached and Jasper smirked.

"Nervous much, Edward?" Jasper teased, glad to turn his eyes away from the screen. Emmett just glanced at us.

"I have to ask you two a question. Let's go for a walk." Edward suggested. Emmett shrugged.

"Whatever." He responded in his burly voice.

"All right." Jasper was curious of why the nerves in his brother seemed to pop. They walked to the edge of the forrest.

"It's got to be out of ear range of the girls." Edward whispered. "Can you hear me Alice?" She didn't respond. Jasper pushed a wave of annoyance at the girls.

"The three of them just got the urge to shop." Jasper told his brothers, and they waited five minutes. They watched the sleek black car pull out of the garage and watched them speed down the road.

"Alice is going to annoy the hell out of Rose." Emmett laughed. "She woke up bitchy this morning."

"She does every morning, Emmett." Jasper commented. "I give it ten minutes. Unless Alice really wants to shop."

"It's Alice. She'll always want to shop." Emmett teased. They both laughed for a moment. "You all right, Edward? You look kinda pale."

"I wanted to ask you two something." Edward confessed. "About...sex." If vampires could blush, Edward would be blood red. Emmett chuckled, rapping the brother on the back.

"It's the best." Emmett said without shame. I didn't feel embarassed about talking about my sex life either.

"It's the closest you can ever get to a person without feeling their emotions." Jasper told him.

"Does it hurt them? The girl, I mean?" Edward asked. Emmett sat down and the other two followed suit.

"Only the first time. If they were a virgin when they were turned, then they'll be that tight forever. Rose wasn't but it's fine. She didn't choose it." He seemed to flashback until Edward snapped in his face.

"Alice loves to play games. Role play, you know, or sometimes try new things. I recommend just the standard her on bottom before you try anything new, especially if she's that tight. It'll be painful every time, but the pain turns to pleasure soon after the second thrust." Jasper said. "I only know because Alice was a virgin and she feels it every time. Poor thing. But you'll have to be careful."

"Yeah. Since we never get tired, it can go for hours!" Emmett chuckled again. "And that's always a good way to get your babe in a good mood."

"Please you and Rose are like rabbits and she's still in a bad mood." Edward laughed for a second.

"If you get her to moan, now, that's the best part. It's cute when their face wrinkles up because they don't know what to feel first." Jasper smiled.

"Alice just loves Jasper Jr. Have you ever heard her moan? At least you room isnt right next to theirs!" Emmett's laughter echoed through the forrest. Jasper felt a tiny bit of smug from Edward, but pushed it aside.

"It's the best." Jasper said in the background.

-End Flashback-

Edward was smug. He wouldn't share Bella with the world. He wanted to place her in a glass case and never let her out, no matter how much she begged or pleaded or cried. Not that I would want to share Bella with him...or anyone....

"Oh dear." I muttered to myself. I was doing it again. Thinking of Bella. Why? She wasn't my mate. And yet I began to think of how good she would feel, how nice we would look together. Once again, I began to compare Bella to my Alice. I compared my Alice's short, black, spiky hair to Bella's long, wavy chocolate hair. I compared my wife's small, short, breakable frame to Bella's slender, taller and more sturdy form. I compared the way Alice's hips moved when she danced about to the way Bella's seemed to move gently and yet attractivly when she walked. Alice was so loud, and obnoxiously childish when she didn't get what she wanted. She, with her futuristic mind, was in everybody's business. Bella went with the flow of things, she embarassed easily. Bella wore simple things that complimented her greatly while Alice prefered to wear the "fashions of the moment", changing outfits every moment or two. If Alice got her way, she might play dress up Cullen's 24 fucking 7.

It had been a steady stream of comparisons since the first day. And here it was, day six, and I was hung up over the fact that Alice and I didn't have much in common. I was beginning to rethink how much I loved Alice. How much I sacrificed for her, and the limited apprectation I would get.... Alice was becoming distant. I could feel her tenseness around me, her lack of love that hadn't been there before. In fact....

-One week ago-

Alice's head was on the pillow, her body glistened in the sunlight. Her leg was over Jasper's shoulder as he teased her. Her eyes fluttered, her unnessary breath coming out in little gasps as his hand moved up and down.

"Jasper!" She whispered furiously, tangling her small fingers in his blonde curls. He chuckled, moving his hand down her thigh. "Stop teasing!"

"Patience, my love, is a virtue." Jasper told her.

"Vampires don't need patience." She snapped although she wasn't angry. Jasper chuckled, kissing from her knee to the middle of her thigh. That's when he noticed it. The bite mark on the inside of her thigh. He stopped kissing. That wasn't his bite mark, nor his venom. He would never disrespect Alice, even if she wanted it, by scarring her that way. "Jaz?"

"Patience." He purred, keeping up his walls. The venom was familiar as well....

-End Flashback-

I did know that venom. It was my brothers. My own lying, cheating, asshole of a brother. Prick, what a sham. That was what he felt when he was talking. I felt my fury bubble and grow until it over took me. Anger literally blinded me. I was so mad, so betrayed, and so miserable in my own world of flashbacks and the present that I didn't notice Bella's absence for a while. Not until....

A scream echoed between the trees. It even gave me goosebumps, me! A vampire who had murdered several humans to live and several vampires to fight. I had never felt goosebumps until the night I died. The scream was that of pure fear, of everything that a human's lungs could carry. A scream of death.

---

RCA: So, idk when I can update next but if you subscribe to my author alert, the computer will let you know when I update. OH, btw, eventually, Jasper Whitlock-Hale will change :) Good reading!


	3. They Say When You Die

RCA: Round three. If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...but if it's not to much trouble, instead of reviewing, would you subscribe to my author alert? It's better than reviewing...or a PM. And I only posted two in one night because I felt like since the first chapter was so short, you deserved a second.

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book.

**POV**: Bella Swan

--- ---

I finally knew what to do. I could feel it. I pushed myself up from the bottom of the tent. Silly me forgot the sleeping bag, but it's something I'd do. Hopefully I'd have a better memory in the next life. I had decided to make the change. I was more than ready! Oh, I couldn't wait to tell Edward that I was coming back for good. I couldn't wait to explain to him that I had only needed a week to decide! I loved him! I loved Edward Cullen! I still wanted him, I still loved him! Joy ran through me and I crawled from the tent. The sun warmed me quickly, and I beamed pure happiness at the sky. I polished off the bottle of water and wiped my mouth with my hands.

Life was going to get better, or so I hoped. I didn't bother to pack. We might be able to get all this stuff later, and beside, if I brought it back Edward might break the tent that helped me "leave him". Edward would forgive me though. Right? Right!? I mean, he took time to himself...he took months to himself! Just for thought, what was best for me? He took months and I only took a week. I shook my head and stopped pacing. Was I pacing? Why was I doubting that he would forgive me. Why was I trying to think of excuses?

The wave of doubt hit me like tuna to a starving cat. It was impossibly fast and brought only one thing to mind...was my love doing this? Hell, love was supposed to reassure you, not make you see the possiblilities! I threw my hands in the air and ran my fingers through my messy waves. Doubt overtook me once more, along with untrusting what I was feeling and extreme disbelief. It was as if I had an epifany.... Maybe Edward didn't love me. These mixed emotions left me feeling very sick and confused. I had never felt so many depressing emotions before. I felt vulnerable. I hated it.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked."I love him. I know I do." But it didn't sound convincing. And, great, I was talking to myself again. The little men in white lab coats would just LOVE the fact that they could stick a needle in my arm and have me pouring secrets. I might even spill my concern about the questioning love for Edward. I laughed at myself, it sounded twisted...warped.

Then the anger came. Oh, I was so mad, I might have been able to spit fire. So. Much. Anger.... I gasped. I began to walk in a circle. Then, I went into a straight line. I just had to walk. Walk off this anger. I walked into the trees and began to mumble. I didn't know what I was saying, nor did I give a flying anything. I didn't try to understand it. I didn't try to stop. It didn't matter now.

I kept my head down, eyeballing my feet. I left my arms crossed over my chest. When did I cross them? Pure anger took over. I walked and walked and walked...until the anger somewhat dissolved. I looked up, blinded by light. Before I knew it, my feet had left the earth. The wind whipped at my body wildly. How long before I would die? Did I want to die? Is this really how I go? I screamed with everything I had, with everything my frail human lungs could muster. It was loud and frightening.

They say that when you die, everything moves in slow motion. Your life flashes before your eyes.

It's all a fucking lie.

I didn't feel my body hit, but I felt the wind stop. That's how I knew I hit rock bottom. All I heard was my screaming cut out and all I felt was my body let go. It went numb. My eyes were shut tightly as I gasped through my gaping lips. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and see what the damage was. My brain told my mind to let me go. To let me die. However, I knew that my vampire family could run fast. All I had to do was hold on for another five minutes. Five minutes and Carlisle could save my mangled body. Five damned minutes....

That's when the fire started. The burning that touched every nerve, every ligament, every blood vessle in my body. I cried once, and that very action displaced it all. Fire, pain...everything hurt! Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!

"IT's okay, Bella. You're safe now." The deep, relaxing voice whispered in my ear. "I've saved you."

I couldn't speak. It wasn't Edward's soft, melody I was so attuned to, nor was it Emmett's booming voice. It was not a female voice. Carlisle must have saved me.... I felt gratitude, relief. Calm rushed inside me, temporarally dulling the pain. It didn't help enough. I tried to thank him but I couldn't speak.

"Just relax, Bella. It will all be over soon."

What will be over soon? Before my mind could come up with an appropriate answer, pain filled my body again.

--- ---

RCA: I'm sorry this is so short, kind of a filler I guess. But everything I do has a meaning :) just like life. If I have time, chapter four might pop up tonight. I'm slightly distracted by Minority Report. It's actually a good movie. Oh, and I just saw 2012 for the first time today. Holy shit! Total rush of a movie. Anyway, thanks for reading! And all of you that subscribed! I feel the love :) Happy Sunday!


	4. Sinners Delight

RCA: Round four. If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...but if it's not to much trouble, instead of reviewing, would you subscribe to my author alert?

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. The most I own is the New Moon DVD, and a bunch of the books and a tee...a bag with Taylor Lautner's face on it.... No, RMX, I am not obsessed. Much. :/ Aw...am I the only one obsessed with Twilight? I just find the idea of having vampires in the world slightly scary...and kind of romantic.... So, enough with my hopeless romantic ideas that Jasper will come into my room at 4:15 a.m. and bite me...onto the POV!

**POV**: Jasper Whitlock-Hale

--- ---

I felt the angery rush from my body as I looked down into the camp. It was empty. I jumped from the tree, dust rising from the dirt as my boots touched down. Empty. Of course it was empty, Jasper. I sighed. Damnit, I must have been projecting again. I had been alive 100 plus year and I didn't even know how to control my projecting. Reading feelings, perfect, however, projecting sucks. I didn't know when I was doing it half the time.

That's when I heard the screaming. That loud, blood curling scream. It gave me goosebumps...me! I was a dead, stone-cold vampire and I hadn't had goosebumps since the night Maria changed me. I took the deepest breath, searching for Bella. I picked the chocolate and caramel scent I knew as Bella and took off running. How she got this far without me knowing was a mystery I'd ask her about later. I reached the end of the cliff and looked down. Not too far of a fall, it wouldn't cause death...but serious, irreversable injury. I took an unnessary breath.

That's when I smelt it.

That's when I smelt _her_ blood. The juicy red liquid seemed to fill my mouth before I had left this spot. I leaped from the cliff and landed, hard, next to the left side of her injured body. It looked nothing like Bella at all. Her neck was at an odd angle. Her right arm was beneath her, bent outward, bloody. The bone had pierced through her elbow sink and blood pooled under it. Both her legs, beneath the knee bone, were bent out an unnatural angles. Her feet stuck up awkwardly. Her right leg was jutting out and it gave Jasper the chills to look at. Bones stuck out from her porcelain white skin at random places, blood dripping off her translucent white bones. The very sight made my mouth water. Her lips were slightly parted, sucking down the precious oxygen she needed to survive in small doses. She was trying to live in a situation she knew she would not survive. Did she realize that she was moaning and panting, wimpering from pain? But as I probed her feelings, her emotions, she felt numb...slightly relaxed.

Blood, Jasper. Blood. The scarlet death seemed inviting. It sung to me. I was rational for one moment...the blood could not sing to me. I was not one it appealed to most. That would be my "godly golden" brother Edward. The blood was appealing because it was blood, the essence of my sick, demented lifestyle. I hadn't had human blood in so long....

I couldn't help myself. I picked her broken left wrist up and couldn't help but peel the skin back and watch the blood slowly pour out. I lifted her hand to hmy lips and began to suck. Her scarlet life became my sin as I drew more from her. I couldn't stop. Every suck I took, every time breath left her slightly open lips, I felt more attatched to her. Then, as I drew another vile from her, I pulled my mouth away and watched her lips open wider, a slight noise emerging. I smiled and looked closer. Carlisle would not arrive on time if, and he most likely did, heard the scream. It was more than a five minutes run. I drew back like a cobra and shot out, biting her arms and neck and legs...everywhere I could. I would save her life. She was all I wanted now.

I felt as if she was the only thing I had left.

--- ---

I had managed to carry my Bella up the cliff and to the camp. I set her inside the tent, and waited patiently next to her. She would begin feeling the fire soon, the burning of the change inside her as she became one of the damned.

Guilt set in. I shut myself off from the world around me, refusing to project guilt into my Bella. After all, it was my fault she was changing. I had killed her....

She wanted Edward to change her. She wanted her true love to be the one who got to hold her last, who got to taste her ever sweet blood last. I took that away from her. Edward wouldn't be happy that I not only drank from his fiance, but that I was the one to change her. Would he be happy that she was damned as us? No. Would he be happy that she wasn't actually dead? Yes. He would thank me for saving her. I would have rekindled hope in him. Hope that hadn't exhisted since after Bella's 18th birthday with us. I felt a smile come across my face. Then Bella screamed.

Carlisle hadn't arrived, so I guessed they were out on the trip still. Two weeks then. Thanks for letting me know, oh loyal, parental figures, I sarcastically thought.

"Make it stop." She muttered five or six times. Her voice began to rise after that. She was screaming, thrashing around. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"It's okay, Bella. You're safe now." I used my deep, mellow voice so that she knew it wasn't her beloved golden boy. So that I wouldn't frighten her as well. She must have heard me because she reduced her screaming to wimpering. "I've saved you."

.... I felt gratitude, relief rush inside my very soul and beamed with joy. She was happy. I pushed my strongest wave of calm and relaxation inside her and waited. I could feel her silently wanting to thank me.

"Just relax, Bella. It will all be over soon." I whispered. She was confused by it but the pain took over. For two days it was all she felt...pain. I was appaled by how much she felt...only a true, innocent person could feel so much. It wasn't until the last day that I knew what stood in my future.

I knew in the moments before she would wake, that she would despise me, even hate me to my very core. But even if she hated me, I knew she would be relieved that I saved her because she would get to spend forever and a day with her lover. And I would spend forever and a day in the room underneath theirs on the second floor, making love with my wife, and feeling everything Bella felt. Was I happy with that? No. Was I content with watching it happen? No. Would I eventually take Alice and allow her and I to love again, the way a husband and wife should?

No. Once I found out the truth, never again would I go back.

--- ---

RCA: Left you hanging, didn't I? Sorry about this one, it was gonna be posted two hours after the third but my laptop shut down on me and was like, "**No fanfic or posting, RCA. You've been a bad fanfic-er**." Don't know what happened but it deleted the this one and the next few I had typed up. So, now I'm gonna spend a few days, including my good friday and easter, to hopefully finish this entire fic. If it goes as planned, and I did plan the story out like I do all my others, then it should be roughly 14 chapters of pure Bella/Jasper love and emotions! Plus, chapters 11 and 12 are going to be lemony (if that's the right word-idea). It'll be the first time I write anything specific instead of tiptoe-ing around it...just so the many who subscribed can read and be happy! And if I get anything wrong, please, PM me instead of writing it in a review or holding it in.... :) Happy Readings and if I don't get to post before Friday...HAPPY EASTER!!!!


	5. Home Alone

RCA: Round five. If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. And I recently bought a C.D. as well :D

**POV**: Jasper Whitlock-Hale

--- ---

I decided to wake her up and feel the wrath of what would be newborn Bella. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn...and Hell, I felt that fear and I would feel the fury.

"....Bella...." I whispered, bending my ear close to her wavy hair and cute, pink ears. She shut her eyes hard, even though they had already been closed, and squealed, a mixture of the wimper and moan. A morning ritual, I guessed, and her arms, which had healed amazingly fast, pushed above her head. She stretched, the cracking of bones into place and average popping noises of cracking joints, sounded in the orange tent. Her eyes flashed open, a flashing red in place of the beautiful chocolate color that once held residence there.

"Hello, Jasper." She took no shock in that her voice sounded like wedding bells. Is this why she had felt the way she had before the change, lying almost-dead at the bottom of that cliff. Had she anticipated this? "Where's Carlisle? I thought he would at least wait until I woke."

"You think Carlisle changed you?" There was amusement in my voice. Same old Bella, relying on the "safest" Cullen. She nodded, her hair obviously longer. It floated down to her waist, curling at the bottom, perfect waves cascading down her back. Her skin had become free of blemishes, freckles, even her dimples were gone. I was sad at that, and the freckles. Her blushing was gone. Her bones, her skin, everything except the bite marks where I had bit her and the bite mark from James, was completely fixed, healed. Perfect. The perfect killer. I took a sense of pride in the fact that I had created her, I made her the perfect killer. My perfect killer.

I had this same pride when I created those monsters for Maria. Those perfect killers, as well. They all had MY vemon in them, MY V-DNA. MINE. Bella's was the only one I took full pride in. I liked it. She smiled.

"Projecting again, Jasper? Why so proud, because, suddenly I feel it too." She asked. Then, she looked around. "Where is everyone else? I thought they would be her-why am I in the tent?" She wondered out loud, looking around. The moon was clearly seen from our position, even through the dark, protective layer on the tent.

"I created you Bella. Not Carlisle, nor Edward or anyone else." I was going to tell her everything until my gut spoke softly into mt ear. _Lie for me, Jasper._ "I heard you scream and ran as fast as I could." I felt bad for lying but she felt relieved.

"Thank you, Jasper. I didn't mean to fall from the cliff...I just got so mad and had to walk. I just don't know...." She muttered. Guilt. Pride. Happiness. Pain. Worry. Fear.... Love?

"Let's get you fed, I can nearly taste your bloodlust." I told her, standing and unzipping the tent. She followed, gripping my hand tightly. She was afraid now...pure fear as she realized she was going to kill for the first time.

"Jaz...um...how do I...." She stuttered, embarassed. I stopped us, our fingers still entertwined.

"Bella, we need to do this for survival. It is what we need to live. We kill to live, do you understand? It is perfectly to feel unnatural and embarassed before your first hunt and definatly during it. But never after. Because you need this, we both do. And once you taste the animal blood, it'll seem completely natural, sweetheart." I froze as the pet name rolled off my tongue. She blushed on the inside. I felt myself blush on the inside as well.

"Pet names, Jaz? I'll keep it between us. I promise. After all, you did change me. Technically, when we're alone, I'm yours." She muttered, looking at me from beneath her fuller eyelashes. She was beautiful in the minimal light. I felt a familiar tightness in my lower abdomen, curious as to how she could do this to me. My Bella.

"Alone." I tasted the word on my tongue. "Beside that, do you smell anything?" She lifted her face and smelt the air, wrinkling her nose.

"Nothing." She commented.

"Good." I purred. She beamed as I tightened my grip on her hand. She had either ignored or didn't smell the humans at the camp ground five miles away. I began walking, pulling her along with me as we tracked the usual deer that prowled the area. We walked ten minutes in silence before I smelt the wet, sloppy, familar scent. Deer, and large ones, too. Our lack of hunting in the area had paid off, these deer were huge, as big as a moose, almost. She looked to me as we approached the place where the deer hid. They wouldn't hear us until it was too late.

"What do I do, Jaz?" She asked, nervous. I bent close to her ear, my free index finger drawing a line from ear to chin.

"Whatever feels natural, Bella." And she took off, heading for a smaller deer. I leaped on the closest, rather large one and held it down. I would wait for Bella. She pulled the animal to the ground and snarled. It's horn had chipped against her diamond skin. It wouldn't leave a scratch though, since we had _diamond_ skin. She tried to keep it still but failed, giving up althogether and just sinking her teeth into the soft neck of the animal. It kicked against her, hard, but instead, broke two of it's own legs. Bella hadn't hit anything, and she knew it. She looked up at me, embarassed, her eyes hurt.

"Try again, sweetheart." It rolled off my tongue again and I cursed myself. What the Hell was I doing? She smiled and leaned back, striking hard and hitting the main artery. Pleased, she drank. I bent over and drained my beast in half the time she had, my belly still one fourth full of Bella's chocolate blood. She finished a few minutes later, looking up. With the blood smeared all over her face, she looked georgeous. If I wasn't married and she wasn't engaged, I might have taken her sweet innocence on the forrest floor. I know she wouldn't mind. A newborn's bloodlust and sexual appatite were about the same, if I remember correctly. I internally blushed at the rememberance of the loss of my own virginity.

"Jasper, what now?" She asked, bringing me out of my own little world. I smiled at her, standing and meeting her halfway. She took my hand again.

"Now, we go back home. Are you ready to run?" I told her. "Slow down for me though." I added. She nodded.

"I'll hold your hand so that I don't get lost." I knew the way by heart, but she was my newborn. I must teach her now.

-pointless, silent run back to the house-

We reached the house in a matter of minutes, five minutes and fourty six seconds to be specific, a six days walk for humans though. Nobody was home.

"Nobody's home." Bella echoed my thoughts, oblivious that I had thought them first.

"How can you tell, kiddo?" I asked. Another teaching skill. She looked up at me with big, doe eyes.

"I don't...smell...anyone." That simple sentence embarassed her. I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Don't be embarassed, my newborn. It was once new for us all." I told her, walking up to the house. Our fingers stayed laced as I fished for my key and pushed it in the lock. The door opened swiftly and, must to my pleasure, the house was all to ourself....

--- ---

Here, in mine and Alice's room, lay Bell and I. She curled up into my chest, her eyes shut. She wants to dream, to sleep so bad but that is over. She is just exhausted because of the fact that the change takes alot out of you. Her belly is full of fresh blood, mine full of a mix of animal and human blood. The two of us were so much different, yet we were the same. The exact same. Five in the morning rolls around. The sun begins to crack through the window and Bella shifts. She is now on me. I balance the most "accurate", not-so-much-of-a-best-seller civil war book in my right hand, shifting my eyes down the page. I had not read this one yet, but picked it up years ago. I had looked it ip on the internet, and this specific book only sold 300-ish copies. Bella's leg wraps around my own, her arm across my chest and her head pressed into my neck. This is what feels natural. Being with her. She sighs again, wishing to dream but not wanting to shatter the bliss we both bask in by speaking. We can feel each other's feelings, or so it feels like.

My hand slips to her hips, and I turn the page with my thumb. Several times, Alice and I curled up like this in the better parts of our long marriage and I had become an expert on reading a very thick book with one hand when she insisted on lying together. I internally scoffed, sighing deeply as well.

More people died in that battle...I would know. I lost that specific battle. That's when our life began. When the front door opened and two people walked in. That's when we lost everything we had and gained nothing for several years.

The giggling seemed to not bother Bella.... Instead, she lied there, curled up into me. I can't say I minded much, either. But people were coming, Bella. People! She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Why do you project?" She asked. I shut the book, placed it on my leg, and looked at her.

"Just part of my powers. I can't feel too many emotions all at once, I guess.... So I project my own out when I feel others. Just part of the mood control thing." I said, listening carefully downstairs.

"You're projecting now." She pointed to the lower half of my body. I had a hard on, in front of my Bella. My newborn. I gasped, shutting her out and closing my eyes. There was lust in this house, and not from us. "Jaz?"

"Shush." I whispered, waiting. The lust was coming from downstairs but it was heading quickly this way, up the stairs, it was getting closer. I pulled her closer to me, and she pushed away.

"Jaz...." She was unsure now.

"Bella, this isn't for you...." She was slightly offended. "Someone in this house is really turned on and their emotions are screaming." I explained quickly. "It's totally not my fault." She still pushed away and sat up. There was a good arms width span between us.

"Okay. Well, let's go see who it is, shall we?" She giggled, standing. I stood as well. The door slammed open and two people jumped in. One wearing only his boxers and the other in just her bra.

"Oh my God." Bella whispered, but it was enough. The two broke apart in shock, looking back and forth. Only I spoke:

"Good evening, Alice. Good evening, Edward."

--- ---

RCA: Shocking enough for you? Happy reading and happy easter!


	6. Too Damn Late For Everything

RCA: Round six, here we go! If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. I do own my own writing, ideals and plots as well as the other stuff, such as the CD :D (No Terminator ownage either, btw. Cyberdyne owns him....)

**POV**: **Jasper Whitlock-Hale**

---Previously on, Bleeding Love---

_"Oh my God." Bella whispered, but it was enough. The two broke apart in shock, looking back and forth. Only I spoke:_

_"Good evening, Alice. Good evening, Edward."_

--- ---

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit...." Alice kept breathing over and over, her face screwed up as if she would cry before venom poured from her eyelids. Edward stood in front of her but we had all seen the almost fully naked Alice. It was too late to surender to the screaming, the denial that wanted to burst out. It was too late to stop the flow of venom.

It was too damn late for anything.

I rushed over to Bella, my arms were around her shoulder, and I leaned her face into my chest, trying hard to stay silent. But her howling sobs kept pouring from her broken heart. Nobody moved for a good five minutes until I hissed.

"Edward, you stay the Hell away from Bella." I muttered so low Bella couldn't hear, but her nails dug into my shirt, tore through and grabbed my chest tightly, holding on as if she would die without me. Edward growled, and Alice collapsed on the ground. I casually removed my arm from Bella, but kept her face in my chest, and grabbed the comforter Alice and I once shared. I threw it at her, and she pulled it over her body. Little whore.... I turned to Edward, who began to speak.

"Bella-" I hissed at him but he stood his ground. "I didn't mean for you to find out...I mean, for this to happen. I love you with everything I have and ever will. You just aren't-"

Bella's head snapped up, the golden venom staining her porcelain cheeks.

"I'm not good enough for you now, Edward? I'm not good?! I'm not the one who refused to change the one I love! I'm not the one who lies, betrays and then denies it! I am NOT the one standing naked with my sister!" She shrieked, her finger pointed at his face. He bowed his head silently, a few drops of venom snaking down his nose. Was I the only one not crying? Good. I needed to be strong for my Bella, for my newborn. I was now the only one she had.

"Bella, I love you-" He began again, his face to the floor. When did he collapse in a sobbing heap?

"LIAR!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, lunging for him. I grabbed her hips, prying her scratching fingers from his face. It had left no mark. I probed Alice's feelings.

Guilt. Anxiety. Lust. Love. Fear. Happiness. She was guilty, of getting caught. Anxiety, of what I would do. Lust, still turned on. Love...for my "brother" (even in my head the word was snarled). Fear...she knew we were over. Happiness because she could now be with him. I probed Edward's feeling's next.

Lust. Love. More Love. Fear...he was afraid that I would rip him to shreds, then set him on fire.... He was more or less correct. He felt Happiness as well, which boiled my blood more. This whole thing was...planned.... I probed again and found the same glad, happiness feeling as well.

It was planned. Alice's vision.

I opened my mouth. Bella had stopped crying. Alice looked up at me.

"Alice, you are no longer allowed in this bedroom with me. Alice, I trusted you, I loved you, and you lied to me. We are over." I whispered, snarling when I said her name. I couldn't help it, I had to act. Edward looked up into my eyes, and I felt regret that he would lose me as a brother. Not that he would Bella, but me.

"Brother-" He breathed.

"I am not, nor ever will be your brother. Never. Again." I emphasized the words. "You are a selfish, disgusting vampire. I can feel what you feel, you sick...twisted vampire." I even felt Bella flinch at my disoriented words. I couldn't help but cling to the words that poured out. It needed to be said. "You slept with my wife. You've bit her, scarred her. You can have her. I don't want vermin sleeping next to me." I couldn't believe that I called Alice...my own wife...vermin.

I felt relieved that I did. And I almost laughed as the denial crossed her face. She thought it over again. Vermin.

Then the front door opened a second time. I knew the scent, and at once, Carlisle must have smelt the stiff, awkward air. I could hear Emmett in the background:

"Who's clothes are these?" Rose answered:

"Obviously not yours. Their still on." No shit, sherlock, I thought.

Alice scrambled to her feet, hugging the comforter to her body. Edward stood and froze in place, staring stiffly at his "fiance". Bella wiped the fresh tears from her face and I pulled her tighter to my body.

"Shit." Carlisle breathed, looking from us to them. And in one second...he knew what happened. He stared at his first companion in disgust.

"Carlisle, please." Edward begged, but Carlisle held his hand up. Edward automatically silenced.

"How could you?" He asked the rhetorical question, glancing once at his children before turning to Bella and me.

"What happened? Hello, Bella, look at me please." Carlisle pulled her from my arms and sat her on the bed. She was in shock. Pure newborn vampire shock. The bronze stain on her cheeks were covered by new tears.

"I turned her. She fell off a cliff and I turned her, father." I told him silently. Edward scoffed.

"Attacked her, maybe. You could have never had the control...." but with Carlisle's look, Edward silenced down.

"You did well, my son." He pat my arm affectionately. "Esme, please come here." And Esme was next to him in a flash. She didn't look back once at Edward and Alice, but instead took Bella to her and Carlisle's room to calm down. I stayed by Carlisle as Emmett and Rosalie flew in the room.

"What happened?" Rose asked, staring at her siblings in pure horror. Emmett avoided the two of them, his eyes venom coated with disbelief. He took Rose's hand and led her from the room.

"Edward, Alice...I am very disappointed in you. Not only have you committed an act against the Lord, by sinning and betraying your spouces, but you have committed an act against this family. Get the Hell out of my house. I will give you four hours to pack and leave." Carlisle whispered. I shook my head.

"Bella and I will leave. We can't stay here." I told him, ignoring the other two whines of protest. "I have something to ask you anyway. When I was changing her, I had to bite, and her blood...sung to me."

"It only sings to me, liar!" Edward shouted. We both ignored him.

"Edward must have felt love, not blood love or whatever they call it. I'm sorry you can't stay Jasper but I wish you would." Carlisle told me. I nodded and swept from the room, ignoring Alice calling my name. I went to Esme and told her we were leaving.

"Please, don't!" She cried out, venom spilling down her cheeks. I smiled, touching her cheek.

"You have so much love for us, Esme. Thank you for being my mother." I pulled her into a hug. "We're sorry to tear this hole in your chest and family, but it's painful to stay." I pulled away and looked into her venom-coated copper eyes.

"Then stay!" Alice cried from behind me, sinking her nails into my shirt.

"I'm not the one who tore the first stich from this family. I'm not the one who began the hole. I'm just the fluff falling out. You lied, betrayed.... Vermin!" I shouted at her again. She walked over to Esme, who backed away.

"You slept with your own brother. How could you? You tore our family apart-" I slipped into Carlisle and Esme's dark brown room before they could pull me in again.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"We can really leave?" I seemed to excite her but I felt the depression underneath.

"Yes. Stuff everything in a duffel bag, I don't care what you bring. Just pack all your clothes, some books, and meet me downstairs." I told her. She leaped into a hug, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my next.

"Just you and me. No pain, nobody to tell us what to do, either!" She played happy very well, only feeling a teaspoon of it in the spiraling cloud of betrayal that shifted throughout her body. She jumped off and ran out the door, then peaked her head back in. "My duffel bag?" I rushed out of the room....

---Five Minute Of Pointless Running To Get Her Favorite Duffel Bag With Her Favorite Jeans And A Weeks Worth Of Clothes Already Inside It---

I handed it to her and she squealed, shoving the extra week inside. A small, black card fell out.

"Your credit card." She bent over and picked it up, handing it to me. I nodded in thanks.

"Let me go get my stuff. Meet me in the living room, okay?" I asked. She smiled brightly, needed a moment to think even though she had an enitre week to herself.

"Thanks again Jaz." I ran to my room, taking only a second to get there. I stuffed a six long sleeved shirts in there, six short sleeved with assorted designs and colors, my favorite black Deep Purple shirt in with it, six pairs of jeans and six pairs of black slacks. I undressed from my messy, wrinkled clothing, pulling on my favorite low rider American Eagle jeans complete with brown cowboy boots, and an Eagle Chambray western shirt in a dark blue color. I pulled a hat and my aviators off of the shelf in the closet I shared with _her _and stuffed a pair of tennis shoes and professional shoes. Never know when I might need to look professional. After adding boxers and socks, I walked over to the book case and pulled several of my favorite books from the shelf, and crossed to the bed to grab the civil war book I had been reading. I unplugged the iPod dock and speakers from the wall and stuffed them into my bag, along with my iPod. Hopefully Bella would bring her's too.

We met in the living room, her packing her favorite jeans, tees and a few formal dresses. We were prepared to go our own way, only paused by Esme's and suprisingly, Rose's sobs of please, don't go and you didn't tear this family apart.

Bella boarded the back of my bike and pulled the helmet Edward had bought her years ago, onto her head. I pulled my own helmet on and leaned forward, as if to kiss her. She looked up at me, her doe eyes glassy with venom, and smiled. I could faintly see the white headphone buds in her ear. She did bring it. I fished for mine and tucked my buds in my ear.

"I'm ready." She whispered. I nodded, and allowed my index finger to draw one line from her ear to her chin. She shivered, pulling my leather coat tighter, as if cold, as I got on in front of her. I kicked my silver bike to life. She leaned forward, and I pressed her breasts against my back, and leaned her head on my shoulder. Her hips slid up to meet mine and I felt so connected with her...so amazing.... One day, one day soon, our hips would meet without clothes on.... I shook my head and pushed the play button on my iPod. Country music sprang to life as I pushed forward and we sped from the garage, out bags around out shoulders and out iPod's playing loudly.

I would spend eternity like this if it was with Bella.

However, in all situations, there is an up and a down. This was my up.

It's funny how you think you've just made it out of the bad side of one situation and then you find out that life, as you know it, is over. If Bella and I knew then what we knew in the future, we would have stayed and endured a lesser Hell instead of what the future held.

There is _no_ fate but what _**we**_make.

Instead, we drove off into the sunset with nowhere to go and everything at our disposal.

--- ---

RCA:And I did jack the quote from **Terminator 2**, yes I watched it as I typed and that quote seemed to fit perfectly! I might be able to type the next chapter tonight and post it ridiculousy late unless my mama wants me to go to bed early. I can't drive my sister and myself to school when I'm ridiculously tired, I'm sorry. **Safety** for me and my sister **first and foremost! BTW! I'm changing the rating to M now, but if you're reading you prolly already know.**

I know vampires don't cry but bear with me, okay? It adds to the effect, and everything I do has a meaning :) And wonderful little happy ending. It was originally supposed to end here but I combined this one and the second (it was going to be a trilogy) into one story. Hell, I might even push the third fic into this one. It would be a total of roughly 21-ish chapters...tell me which should I do?

Two fics, this and a not too long sequal with an epilogue at the end...

Or one super long fic with no sequal but an epilogue....

Your input matters to me :) Keep subscribing and keep reading! Happy Tuesday Evening :)


	7. Do I say Yes?

RCA: Round seven, here we go! If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. I do own my own writing, ideals and plots. OH, and the newest young girl, I own her too. She's based off my little sista! Those who read the iCarly fic's I've got know her as Rachell (her fanfic name, like mine is RCA) :)

**POV**: **Jasper Whitlock-Hale** for now.

**--- ---**

As usual, it did not snow in the amazing state of Texas. This is where Bella and I live, on an 18 acre ranch stuffed with deer and the occasional deer. The house is a two story family home that will never have but us in the halls. One living room, painted a dark brown. One kitchen, bright yellow. A dining room, painted blue with black stripes. An office painted purple, since it was Bella's office. The halls were all painted the universal white. The upstairs master bedroom, where her and I slept together, was painted a dark red color, matching oxygen enriched blood. The other two bedrooms were both painted green.

Bella entered the bedroom just as the clock ticked around to 3:49 in the morning. I had my iPod in the dock playing one of my favorite songs, Whiskey Lullaby. The melody relaxed me enough to feel like I was drifting to sleep, but I couldn't sleep, so this was the closest thing to complete relaxation. Until that porcelain doll walked in, her hips swaying slightly, her midsection flashing. She had a basket of laundry in her arms, the clothes fresh from the dryer.

I've read this book, the same book I was reading when those liars walked in, half naked on us, to know every line. There was even a chapter dedicated to a missing general, with my painting there and everything. 'His body was never found', I quoted in my head. But then again, I found the body. I smirked before Bella cleared her throate, tossing the basket on the bed.

"Why are you grinning like a damn fool over there?" She asked, sitting in front of the basket. I watched her empty the basket on out king sized matress, and toss the basket to the other side of the room.

"This book says that Jasper Whitlock's body was never found!" I was hyper tonight as soon as she walked in. "I found him!" I nearly shouted, pointing to me. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whatever, Jaz." She muttered. She picked up my shirts and began to fold them perfectly. Since...the incident at Forks...her and I vowed to never speak of it again, had a long, good cry over it, and moved on. We bought the ranch, moved in and have lived an amazing life for five wonderful years. They had seemed to fly by as her and I slowly fell into a pattern. At 10 in the morning, I would leave for work and she would go to the office on the first floor, and work from here. I'd text her all day, call her at "lunch" and come home at 7. We would go hunting at 8 and by 10, we were both reading in our room or doing something together, like laundry.

We both loved the simplicity of the days and nights.

"Jasper? It's been five years." She began. I snapped out of my own world as she used my full first name. She only said Jasper when she wanted to talk about something serious. I put the book down and scooted closer to her, reaching over and helping her fold the clothes.

"Since? The...situation?" She nodded, and so did I. "Yes, I suppose it had been a little under five years." I was being short with her because we both tried to avoid the situation as much as possible. For her to bring it up without warning was shocking.

"I was wondering...well...if you wouldn't mind...uh...." She stuttered, then paused, taking a deep breath. "." She said it quickly. I put down her shirt and took her face in my hands, amused.

"Bells, if you're ready to go back then I am, too." I smiled at her. She bent forward and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Jaz, thank you so much! Jaz, you are absloutly my best friend! I love you so much!" She said, kissing my chest. I kissed her forehead, laughing. I remembered the night we told each other we loved each other.

---Flashback To The 2nd Year After The Situation---

The stars shined brightly and Jasper watched Bella dance around in the field of bluebonnets behind their house. They were finally moving into this ranch after two years of moving and hotels and unsureness. Bella ran up to him and leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held the small of her back, locking eyes with her own. For one moment, it was just them two. For one moment, they forgot their past. They forgot the future. They forgot it was just a field.

"Bella...I wanted to let you know something...." He whispered. Now was the perfect moment to tell her. He had been planning it for over half a year now, trying to find the perfect moment. Now was the time, now or never.

"Jasper?" She asked, leaning closer. He couldn't even say it now, just project it out as he leaned forward to have their lips meet. Fireworks went off as her fingers gripped his hair hard and Jasper growled fiercely into her mouth. They pulled away for a split second, and she wimpered in protest.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning forward again. He felt her burst of excitement, her love for him pouring out from closed walls, her acceptance of him and the forgetfulness of her ex-love.

For the first time since Jasper saved her life, the two vampires felt truly connected, as if two droplettes of tears were formed into one.

---End Flashback---

"When would you like to leave?" I asked her, smiling at the rememberance of the occasion.

"Soon...." She trailed off, picking up his Simpson's boxers and folding them neatly.

"Now?" I asked, touching her feelings for the truth. She sighed and smiled, her eyes doe-like with happiness.

"Yes, please." And she zoomed out of the room, and back in under two seconds, two duffel bags in her hand and a bag. I reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her onto my lap. She tossed the duffel bags to the ground, setting the brown paper bag behing her. I kissed her passionatly for a moment until I surrendered in our tongue war, reaching behind her and grabbing the paper bag.

"What's this, my Bella?" I peeked inside and caught a glimpse of two C.D.'s. I wrinkled my brow as she stuck her hand in the bags and pulled two of the most beautiful C.D's in the world out. One was The Essential Johnny Cash and the other was Purpendicular, a Deep Purple C.D.

"Do you like them?" She wondered, holding them to me. I took them and nodded quickly.

"You know me too well. I actually got you a gift as well but you can't have it yet. If you bother me about it as well, then you won't get it." I told her, knowing she'll want to know what it was. She waited patiently, but the curiousity inside her was killing her. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. "I'll give it to you when you least expect it, okay? When you stop feeling curious." Her head bobbed up and down, her long, brown and wavy hair shaking too.

"Now to pack?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Yes, pack." I said, letting her go free

---Too Many Thousand Miles And A Week-And-A-Half Days Later---

"I'm nervous, Jaz." She whispered against my back, kissing my neck. I put my cheek against her forehead. I could feel the nerves almost as bad as if I was nervous. She was good. I pushed calm into her and I felt her relax against me. "Thank you, Jaz."

"Anytime, babe." I told her, turning ahead and driving down the mile long winding driveway. She scooted forward, but her hips were already as close as they could be. She sucked in a large breath as I chuckled. "Patience, my Bella." She nodded, letting a large breath out. They would surely hear my bike, they would know it was us, I thought as the third story came into view. She tensed again and I pushed a strong wave of relaxation into her. She sighed.

"I'll be fine, Jaz." She told me. I kissed her forehead, her head still leaning against my shoulder. I saw the porch, and pulled my bike in front of it. As soon as the kickstand was down, Esme rushed out and nearly ripped Bella off my bike. I turned ol' reliable off and hugged my mother, taking Bella's hand. Esme rushed us inside.

"Oh my Jasper! My Bella! I've been thinking of you for so long...." She went on and on, talking of missing us desperatly. Even Rose, who hated Bella the most, bounded up and hugged her quickly. Emmett crushed me with all his strength, and Bella kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you all!" Bella exclaimed. We noticed the absence of _them_ but didn't say anything. We felt the hurt that all this house brought, the memories, the _lies_.... Esme cleared her throate.

"When did this happen?" She gestured to our entwined fingers.

"One or two years ago." Bella said quickly, casually. It had been long before that.... We wern't ready for them to know just yet.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Esme. She beamed.

"Picking Bree up from school." Esme told us. I felt joy radiate from every dead person in this room, apart from my Bella and me.

"Bree?" Bella asked. Esme took Bella and led her to the living room, where the three women sat to gossip. Emmett turned to me and gave me another hug.

"Gosh bro, it sucks to be the only guy here all the time." He whispered, grabbing my arm and leading me outside.

"What? Carlisle is here and so is...." I didn't finish. Emmett shrugged.

"They left." Was all he said. I wasn't ready to hear the full story, but I was ready to tell Emmett my suprise for Bella. All I can say is that he flipped shit.

---**POV: **Bella Swan---

Esme led me over to the white couch, and we were followed by Rose. I had never been hugged by Rose, ever. It felt like finding a lost friend...very nice. We sat and talked about Jasper and me for a moment.

"Is he good?" Esme asked, as if she was my best girl friend and not my mother.

"Esme!" I said, and I internally blushed. "No, we haven't done anything...yet." I added for his sake. She smiled and Rose squealed. We both looked over.

"Sorry, but this is the best thing since Alice and Edw-" She froze. I swallowed hard.

"Who's Bree?" My voice shook hard. Esme took my hand.

"Aubree Hill. We adopted her a few months after you and Jasper left. We couldn't handle the emptiness. She was ten when we got her, and now she's 15 and ready to make the change. We've just got to set the date." Esme told me happily. I smiled at her.

"Good for you, Esme. How have you and Emmett been, Rose?" I asked honestly curious. Emmett had always been a big brother to me.

"Better now. We kind of had trouble adjusting after...what happened and after they left...things got better." Rose muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Where are...they?" I couldn't bring myself to say _their _names.

"They left once we adopted Bree." Rosalie clipped. I figured that would be all I got from them. We talked like old friends, until Emmett and Jasper came back, grinning like idiots. Emmett clapped Jaz on the back, and Jasper just winked and took his seat beside me.

"Miss me?" He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. Esme just about died with happiness at every touch. Jasper played with my fingers and my hair as everyone got better aquainted. Thirty minutes passed as the front door opened. The smell of human blood.... I hadn't ever smelt it before, but it smelt like...wet dog.... I felt myself gag at first. Why wasn't human appealing to me? I'd ask Jaz later.

"She's part indian." Esme muttered, noting my discomfort. Part indian. As in the wolf pack, La Push beach, my best friend indian. I felt pain, pushed down by calm. I loved Jasper.

"Is that my son's bike?" Carlisle walked in asking, holding Bree behind him and hugging Jasper when he and I walked up to him. I noted Bree. She was short, tanned, freckled. A girl version of Jacob, just not as ridiculously buff. She had long, long black hair up in two long braids. She blinked her blue eyes at me.

"Bella Swan." Bree said in her indian voice. "Jacob missed you for so long. He loved you." She came closer, no fear, and hugged me tightly, her head only touching my chin. I touched her shoulder.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"He died, Bella. I am so sorry. He wished me to tell you that he loved you." Bree whispered as if only her and I could hear, but I knew everyone could. Jaz wiped the venom from my cheeks. Had I been crying?

"Thank you, Bree." I told her as she walked up to Esme and sat in her mothers lap.

"How was school honey." Esme asked. Bree shrugged and spilt about the day in what myst be her routine. Emmett offered to beat up a kid who picked on her, but Bree shrugged it off.

"Payback's a bitch." She said. I couldn't hold back a gasp. Esme looked over and smiled.

"She will be one of us." The mother said, and I understood. Bree would have to grow up quickly in order to understand the change. Like the way I grew up.... When Jasper changed me.

"Come with me." Jaz breathed in my ear. I grabbed his hand and followed him out back. We stood next to the little stream and watched the tiny fish swim around for a while.

"Jaz." I nudged his chest lovingly as I muttered his name. "I love you."

"Bella, I love you, too. I love you with everything I am and everything we can be. I can't offer you children but anything else you desire I can give. We can adopt if you want and do what Esme and Carlisle are doing. Anything. Bella, if I had to live another day without you, if the sun were to rise and you wern't here, I think I'd die when the light touched me. You are my only sun, my Bella. You are my life now and I can't live without you. Please, will you spend forever and a day with me?" He knelt on one knee and fished a box from his pocket. I stopped breathing. I didn't need to breathe.... He opened the lid and a white, princess cut diamond sat on the black velvet of the box. I felt the gasps coming but I couldn't stop. Venom flowed down my face.... Jaz was my best friend, my love...was marriage nessessary? Did I have to marry him to prove my love.... We both had been committed once. Him to that_ pixie _and me to _the golden-boy_. It hadn't worked out.... I'd seen the consequences of wrong marriages. And even though it felt so right....

It was my choice now....

Do I say yes?

--- ---

RCA: Sorry about the cliffhang. It's nessessary although I'm sure you know the answer.... Sorry about the sudden rating change. I realized that in like, two chapters is the...scene...and I should go ahead and fix it now. :) y'all's reviews are amazing and I feel loved :) Easter is around the corner, and I won't be able to post ALL weekend! Yeah, I'm dying on the inside as well. Tell me what you think so far please? BTW! Soon you'll find out why it's titled Bleeding Love.... ;)

Bree is based off my sister without the tanned skin. My sister, even with our indian and hispanic blood, is white as hell lol but I love her. Anyway, Happy Reading :) and Keep Subscribing!


	8. Princess Cut Diamond

RCA: Round eight, here we go! If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. I do own my own writing, ideals and plots.

**POV**: **Bella Swan**...maybe

--- ---

I curled up on the couch, venom on my cheeks mixed between fresh and dried tears. Rose had my left hand in her own, staring at the princess cut diamond that took up the bottom half of my finger. Esme was about dying to plan my wedding. I smiled at her, tuning in her nearly franticly excited words.

"So I was thinking of like, lavender and a light yellow color-" I cut Esme off with a nervous voice.

"Actually Esme, not to innerupt, but, I kind of want, like, a dark red color...with white, you know?" I asked. I could see the gears shift. She nodded fiercely, smiling bigger now. I would have blushed if I could.

"Damn, this diamond is huge." Rosalie muttered, touching the diamond as if it was a feather. I flexed my fingers and she looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not jealous. The one Emmett got me is amazing." She pushed her left hand at me and I couldn't help but admire the white diamond, as big as mine, only her white diamond had deep green streaks (think camoflague dark green) on the inside. It was a tie-dyed diamond. I looked up, smiling, thinking that this was the beginning of our friendship.

"Would you be my maid of honor?" I blurted out. Esme stopped, putting a hand over her lips to cover the smile spreading. I could tell she was joyous of the fact that we would be friends.

"Of course, Bella." Rosalie told me, leaning over and embracing me. I hugged her back, excited. I turned to Esme as best as I could from my embrace with my future sister-in-law/new best friend.

"You too, Esme?" I wondered. She jumped up, nodding, and joined our hug fest. Bree just sat there, calm and quiet. She knew it was difficult for me to be around her, even with the wet dog smell. She tapped Esme on the back.

"Mama?" Bree asked. Esme immediatly turned her attention to her child, smiling, and wiping venom from her eyes.

"Yes, Bree. Are you hungry?" Bree nodded and smiled at me. "I didn't forget I promise. It's just so overwhelming!" They walked to the staircase, where I stopped them with my shaking voice.

"Oh, Bree?" I whispered. The teenager turned to me, her eyes soft. "You'll be my last bridesmaid." And the teenager just died with excitement. She had never been a bridesmaid before. She walked with Esme up the stairs.

"You've changed, Bella." Rose noted. I shrugged.

"I tried not to. But given the...circumstances...I did what I had to do." I told her. She nodded with acceptance and understanding.

"It was the same with Emmett. He was being mauled by a bear! A bear! He eat's those now, but that's beside the point. Just by saving his life so many years ago, I was able to find my soulmate. Yes, he had found his singer a few years after he changed, but he killed her." She paused, reading my face. "The whole point of this is that the singer isn't _always_ your soulmate." I smiled.

"That makes sense. And you and Emmett are still happy."

"Yeah. Love works wonders, it overpowers all. Maybe Jasper was put on this world to be an amazing general in the civil war. Maybe Jasper was changed to fight for Maria." I shivered, recalling the story he told me so long ago. "Maybe Jasper had Alice so that he could find his way to us...to you. If Edward hadn't have needed your blood, then you wouldn't be here with us."

"So, you think by Jasper being with her and me being with...him...must have led to this point for a reason. What reason?" I wondered aloud. I couldn't bring myself to say their names.

"It could be a good reason!" Rose reminded me. I couldn't shake the feeling in my gut.

"But then again, I always find the bad first."

---**POV: Jasper Whitlock-Hale**...not for long---

"You asked her to marry you?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded happily, my golden hair sliding on and off my forehead. Emmett chuckled from his spot on the seat next to mine. We sat in Carlisle's office as he tried to understand, because Carlisle was logical.

"I did."

"Sister! Man, I've been waiting for that forever." Emmett muttered, and my smile faltered just a little. I didn't want my ex-brother ruining my happiness...or my Bella's. Even Carlisle glanced at him, and the chuckling stopped.

"She's still broken, Jasper. I can see it in her face, and I can still see it in yours. Might it be too soon?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"We need this, dad. You can't understand." Jasper whispered. He looked up through his lashes as his father, and instantly knew that his father understood.

"When I was human, I loved. All human's love, it's in their nature. You see, there was this girl...she was so soft and sweet. She was blonde with big, blue doe-eyes. They would make your heart melt. In my time, everyone wanted connections into the church. Buy your way in or marry. Nobody had money, it was a hard and difficult time. She wanted to marry me, and I her...we would have been happy. She didn't want the benefits of the church, she wanted me." It was unusual to hear Carlisle talk of another woman that was not Esme. They must love each other more than Carlisle did this woman. "I know what you're thinking. Esme was not that woman. She looks a hell of alot like her though. Esme's eyes wern't blue, though.

"Her name was Emilia, Emmy. She was my love. It's been a very long time that I've been alive...too many decades to count.... So much time has passed, and yes, I do love your mother, boys, I do. I can't even begin to explain how I feel for Esme. She is my love as well. If I had the choice though, I wouldn't have been able to choose either. It would have been a big choice.... Emmy died by a vampire that night, and I was turned. I still hurt, Jasper. It's been decades for me and only five years and a few months for the two of you. Jasper, I know too soon when I see it." Carlisle stood and ignore me as he walked out of the room. Thanks Dad, I feel like shit now....

"I killed my singer, dude. You can break the pattern, too. I don't think it's too soon." Emmett whispered, clapping my shoulder and standing, leaving me alone. Great, I absloutly love being alone. I heard Esme pass with my new sister. She said a hello, both of them, and kept walking. Bree was excited over being a bridesmaid. I smiled, feeling serenity rush through me. She was a bridesmaid.

Obviously Bella was ready to move on, she had accepted, after all.

---Later that night---

Everyone did what vampires do in the evenings, they retreated to their rooms to play games, read books or relax in general. Bella was curled up under the bloodred bedspread in my old room. They had changed the purple color that the pixie had prefered. I felt a stab of guilt and memories rush back. All the times her and I made love, they were in this room. All the times we confided in each other, they were in this room.... I couldn't stop myself from asking....

"Bella, are you ready to move on?" I blurted, clapping my hand over my mouth. She looked up from the book in her hands and smiled slightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. I crossed the room and tossed 'The Other Side Of The Island' to the end of the bed. She closed her book, noting the page, and placed it next to mine. I took her hand with my ring and slid it off her finger. She looked hurt, she _felt_ hurt. "Jaz!"

"I need to know that you've moved on from my brother...from...Edward." I tasted bile as I spoke his name. I noticed her flinch, her pain as I spoke the name. I searched her feeling deeply. She felt a tinge of regret, but that was all. I was pleased. I tapped into her love. All for me.

"_He_ never loved me. _He_ never treated me right.... Hell, _he _teased me from day one, and then refused me. Jaz, Rose told me something today. Would you like to hear it?" She asked. I could tell that she was hurt, I had hurt her, but I had to know. I had to.... What had Rose said that made her able to blame others than herself?

"Yes." I muttered.

"Emmett found his singer, you know. He killed her. He still has Rose, it proves that you don't need your singer to be happy." She paused, reading my face. "The whole point of this is that the singer isn't _always_ your soulmate. Love works wonders, it overpowers all. Jaz, maybe you were put on this world to be the amazing general in the civil war that you were. Maybe, Jasper, you were changed to fight for Maria. Maybe you had Alice as your wife so that you could find your way to them...to me. If Edward hadn't have needed the smell of my blood, then I wouldn't be here. If I wasn't his singer, I wouldn't be discussing this with you. So, I think by you being with her and me being with Edward must have led to this point. For. A. Reason." She told me, not breathing once. I blinked, and smiled. "Your smiling like a damn fool again."

"I love you. It still stands, my proposal." I breathed. She nodded.

"I'll pretend you never took it off." She whispered as I pushed it back on her slender, porcelain finger. I kissed her ring, and her lips once.

"I do love you. I just had to know. Carlisle said...some things...and I was just momentarially blinded by it...." I told her. She leaned forward, serious in her eyes.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"I'll tell you someday." I teased. She leaned forward and pushed me back, kissing my neck roughly. I kissed her back tauntingly, my hand sliding up her side.... She shoved her hand up my shirt....

Would it go farther tonight? Was I willing to go all the way?

--- ---

RCA: Sorry, I'm kind of out of it, and sorry that it's so short, my ex-bf who's still my best friend just txted me...he's in a hospital. Bleeding from his tummy. Sorry won't update for a while...hell...I'm updating this from my mother's iPhone. Please, review or subscribe or something...support would be nice. Well, wish me luck. Tootles.


	9. From This Moment On

RCA: Round eight, here we go! If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. I do own my own writing, ideals and plots.

**POV**: **Bella Swan**...giggle

--- ---

Today was my wedding. I was very suprised, actually, that Esme had pulled it together in a week. We managed to get exactly the type of wedding I wanted, and Carlisle asked his friends from Alaska to come down. Eleazar and his mate Carmen were the first two to step out of the vehicle with the black tinted windows. They matched, him wearing a black suit and a brown tie, and her in an earthy brown, floor length dress. She had her hair pulled back in an elegan bun. The next out, as the two stepped past, was Carmen's sister Tanya. Her blonde hair was reflected off the strapless golden dress reaching her knees. I remembered her when _he_ told me that she had expressed an interest. I didn't care. I pulled Jasper closer to me as Eleazar and Carmen greeted us. Esme and Carlisle led them inside. Tanya stepped up to me and my fiance.

"We finally meet, Bella. You are as beautiful as Edward described. Where is he anyway?" She asked, peeking through the gaped front door. Rosalie and Emmett swept out the doorway, her hair done up the way it would have to be later tonight. She smiled helpfully at me and grabbed Tanya's elbow, leading her inside and bringing her up-to-date on the family drama. Emmett hugged me one-armed and shook his brother's hand.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Emmett whispered, smirking.

"It's not like we're having sex in a broom closet before our wedding...Emmett...." Jaz breathed, turning back to the limo. Emmett punched him in the arm. The next two to step out was Kate and her mate, Garrett. The blonde vampire hugged me and smiled softly. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in ringlettes, and her ruby dress nearly matched the color of her mate's eyes. That was startling. He must be new. Kate kissed Jasper's cheek and hugged Emmett. Garrett kissed my hand, and I felt Jaz's hand tighten from it's place on my hip. I slapped his abs, taking a moment to admire them.

"I didn't mean it mate, just admiring her. She is beautiful." Then he mouthed something like, nice catch, and winked at me. I felt my insides blush as Garrett closed the door. Rosalie came back outside as Emmett escorted the other guests inside. She grabbed my waist.

"It's time!" The tone reminded me of the time the pixie had pulled me away from _him_ on my 18th birthday. Jasper pushed waved of bliss into me, not that I really needed them. I was getting married today! Emmett and Carlisle pulled my Jaz away from me, but I clawed him back, staring into his eyes. He smiled and kissed my nose, giving me a playful shove to Rose and my mother-in-law.... They whisked me upstairs where my dress was waiting, lying on mine and Japer's bed. I felt them strip me down and throw some black lingere on me. I didn't want to see it, I'd be nervous enough tonight as it was...my first time....

They pulled the dress on me and pushed me to the bathroom. I felt them applying make-up, pulling my hair into a beautiful bun with cascading curls falling. I knew they would make me look pretty. Before I knew it, I stood and an hour and a half had passed. I was led to my room again where I could look in the mirror. My dress was white, of course. After all, I was still a virgin. But the red lace showed my recent change. I loved it. The dress had two white straps holding the whole dress on my shoulders. My entire bust highlighted with a dark red lace and diamond pattern. The rest of the dress was white, all a pure innocent white. There were several diamond patterns along my hips down to my feet, which were covered by the long dress. The entire train was red, but embroidered with the same diamond pattern. My veil was white, but lined with red. It made me look very thin, the dress hugging my every curve, falling in waves after my hips. I lifted the dress to examine the innocent red heels.

I saved my face for last. I looked up, and I was shocked. My hair was perfect, every curl in place and not a single hair sticking up. My eyes were lined with black eye-liner, but my eye shadow was red, the same red as my eyes had been when I was changed. It had long since dissolved into the soft amber color they were now. My cheeks, which were normally the same gastly white as the rest of my stone body, were highlighted my an earthy pink color. I was shocked as my blood red lips parted. I looked _alive_ again. I turned to Rose, vemon in my eyes, and reached out to hug her.

"Don't you dare cry on me!" But there were tears in her eyes as well. Her eyes were the opposite of mine, highlighted with red and shadowed black. Her lips were the same color as mine. The bridesmaid dresses were the same. The were strapless, red dresses, the trim was white. Their shoes rivaled mine, the same kind, only in a pearly white color. While my nails had been french manicured to be white, their's had been done in red. Their hair was done up in an elegant bun, no hair cascading down, nothing. Bree had white powder splashed on her face to match our skin, but her dark color wasn't hidden. She was still human, still humanly beautiful. She was the only one who would have the attention on them, other than Jaz and me. I gasped as Emse hugged me, holding her white lillies to her chest. Bree stood behind her mother, staring into the petals of the flower. Only mine was a mix of white lillies and red roses. Rose handed me my flowers, and I knew it was time to go. My family led me to the back doors, french doors....

I gasped, breathing slowly, taking my unnessary breaths. The doors opened and Bree went first, being the youngest. She was halfway down the isle when Esme followed. Rose pulled the veil over my eyes and I felt a dull thudding in my mind. I was imagining a heartbeat...and it was racing. I smiled as she left, walking after her mother. I waited, watching her. She was three fourths the way when the music began, and I vaguely knew I was walking. I had my chin held high...looking at the trees. Then, a gently nudging of calm seeped into my mind and I looked at Jasper.

That's when I knew that I would be okay.

Everything was fine.

I smiled greatly, glad that nobody could see me behind the veil and I stepped to him. His blonde curls had been trimmed just a little, smoothed down. He wore a black tuxedo with a black tie. So simple, and yet, he looked like an angel. He lifted the veil off my face and smiled softly at me. I handed my flowers to Rose, who was winking at Emmett. I allowed my hands to be taken by Jaz, who cleared his throate.

"Jasper wrote his own vows for the wedding, and he will recite them now." The preacher said to the Denali. Jaz turned to me-

---**POV: Jasper Whitlock-Hale**---

I pushed the calm at her gently. She was avoiding me, and I felt her nerves. After all, one man left her at the alter. I wouldn't leave her. Her face snapped to mine, and we were both smiling like...how did she put it...damn fools? Yes, damnded fools, and I didn't care. I loved her. I knew it would be okay all at once. We would spend forever and a day together. She had reached me now, and I took in her appearance all at once. The white dress lined with red...she looked so beautiful. Better than the pixie had, most definatly. I went over the vows in my head. We had practiced the ceremonial way, but only my vows would be said. That was how it would be. The preacher knew and my father knew. Everyone knew except her.... She handed her flowers to Rose, and I lifted the veil over her head. I took her hands in my own and looked her directly into the eyes.

"Jasper wrote his own vows for the wedding, and he will recite them now." The preacher told the Denali. I turned to her and recited it from memory.

"I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart" I spoke those, then knelt on my knee again, and cleared my throate, my hands still holding tightly to hers. I would sing to her now. Of course I didn't write the song, but I was fond of it and I had noticed her often play it several times on my playlist. It was our song without meaning to be. I felt her shock when the first words came out, in a perfectly balanced voice. It sounded exactly like the singer, but then again, I practiced until it had.

"From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on."

Bella, my beautiful Bella had tears in her eyes as she realized the song, the venom dripped from her lashes as I continued, and she joined in. We were in perfect harmony, surely a sign. It was beautiful to hear her voice next to mine.

"I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on."

Bella was sobbing now, as I stood, holding back the wimpers that threatened to escape from her chest. She was bursting with joy. I felt pride knowing that I could make her happy. We both turned to the preacher, who was dabbing the corner of his eye. He looked at the Bible and sighed, almost as happy as we were.

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" He asked. I squeezed my Bella's hand.

"I do." I said in my firmest voice, but it shook. Bella squeezed my hands back.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bella's voice wavered. I could feel her nerves. But she was positive, she was...doubtful. Well, I was too, but, she was more positive than doubtful. I'd ask her about the doubt later.

I was vaguely aware that we were both speaking. "I thee wed." I whispered, pushing another silver band on her finger.

"I thee wed." Bella said, her face covered in venom. She pushed a silver band on my finger, it was warm against my cold skin. It gave her porcelain apeareance a little glow. She was almost officially mine. Almost...so close....

"In as much as Jasper and Isabella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

And she was mine, now, mine forever. I grabbed her face and pushed her lips to mine gently. I could feel the spark. It was over fast, too fast, but she was mine. MINE. I was happy. We turned to face the Denail and I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Esme and Rose's face covered in the venom-tears. Bree was bored, I could feel it.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." And everyone around us cheered.

She was finally mine.

Mine.

But my Bella was nervous, and I probed her feelings. Nervous about tonight. Upon further inspection, I discovered that her virginity was still her's. Pure forever.

Mine.

--- ---

RCA: So the next chapter is the big one. The one that you've all been waiting for.... I hope I write it the right way....

My friend is fine, he got checked out early this morning. :) I still like him, that's the only reason I care. His current gf didn't show up. :) Good signs. Anyway, if your underage don't read. Because if I mess up, I don't want you thinking that's the way it happens, plus, there's things you aren't supposed to know yet. :/ However, I can't stop you, so if you're going to read, don't flame. If there's something wrong, send me a PM and I will fix it as quick as I can.

The wedding vows are kind of ironic, aren't they? May your days be good and long on this earth? :) Got that off the official wedding vows site. And I think the song part was brilliant and beautiful. :)

HAPPY EASTER! and Happy readings!


	10. Mine

RCA: Round eight, here we go! If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. I do own my own writing, ideals and plots. I also own this awful sex scene _blushes beet red_

**POV**: **Bella Whitlock**...such a nice ring....

Here's the bloody chapter you guys have been waiting for...sigh...I blushed while writing the entire chapter.... :/

--- ---

I sighed internally. The reception was fun...well, that was a very shady sentence. The reception had been a blast. The games we played were fun. Jaz tugged the garder off by his teeth, kissing the inside of my thigh in a way that made me giggle, then quiet down after realizing that other people were there. Tanya caught my flowers and smelt them delicatly, holding them tightly to her stomach. She desperatly needed to get laid. It went from the afternoon to the evening too fast, and before I knew it, Rose and Esme pulled me up to Esme and Carlisle's room, handing me a rather tiny article of clothing. I slid out of my dress, and made them swear to keep it in mine and Jasper's room, before looking at the pink dress. It was a sundress...a small clue to where I was headed. I still had no idea what my new husband had planned for me.... I trembled slightly as the silky fabric slid up my smooth legs. I noticed the black lace and flushed internally. Rose enjoyed my embarassment still.

"Somewhere tropical?" I asked. Bree bit her bottom lip.

"I can't tell you, Isabella." She whispered. Esme clicked her tongue.

"She's pretty good at not telling secrets, Bella." Esme told me, putting some things in my purse. By Rose's request, I had faced my back to their plotting, and was trying to coax it out of Bree.

"Call me Bella, kiddo." I absentmindedly told her.

"Okay, Aunt Bella." She giggled. "I have to call Rosalie Auntie Rose, so I'll just call you Aunt Bella!" I laughed with her as Esme zipped my purse shut.

"All right, you can turn back, and look at yourself." Rose said, taking Bree out of the room and downstairs. I tuned out her talking to Emmett and asking him to take Bree outside. I knew Jaz was talking to Carlisle downstairs, I tuned them out, as well. I looked at myself. The dress was a halter top, pink sundress. It reached the middle of my thighs. I wore three inch heels that matched the dress. I looked good in them. My toes and fingers were still manicured white, and matched. It must have been planned that way.

"Esme...." I began, and I vaguely noticed my shaking voice. She turned to me, her eyes venom coated.

"Yes, Bella. I know you're nervous. I won't lie to you either. It's going to hurt like hell since you were a virgin. You won't ever be...loose." She muttered the last word. I swallowed.

"But...is it okay?"

"Oh yes, honey. It's amazing. It's better than human blood, I'm sure. I mean, you have this physical connection, and...I can't describe it without going into alot of detail. And I'm positive that you're not ready to compare your sex life to mine and Carlisle's or Emmett's and Rose's. You will, but not yet." She smiled.

"Just tell me about the first time."

"Well, I wasn't a virgin. Hell, I had a baby before I tried to kill myself. I won't ever be as tight as you again. Rose wasn't a virgin either, but it wasn't her fault. She won't be as tight as you ever." Esme's brow furrowed. "I can tell you about my human time. It didn't hurt too bad, but I wasn't focusing on the pain. That's a lie..." She giggled and sat down on the bed. I didn't hear Rose slip in. "The first time my ex entered me, I cried. It's bad as a human. I don't know about vampires." She bit her lower lip as an apology.

"I remember. But I was raped by five men, so It'll definatly be different. When my ex-fiance decided to pop my cherry, he went in hard and I bled. It's different for everyone. It'll feel good though, I promise. Over time, vampire skin heals and tightens up. So, after time, I was not as tight, but good enough for Emmett. Whoo.... Lord it's amazing. The feeling of closeness, of belonging.... It's beautiful, sister." She finished in a whisper. There was a beeping from downstairs and Esme shoved my purse on my shoulder. She placed a large hat over my head and shoved me out of the room, into Jaz's arms. He greeted me with a kiss to my nose.

"Ready?" He was amused, and I internally flushed again.

"Yeah." My voice was constricted.

--- ---

We had left his motorcycle at the airport parking lot, and left our helmets at the security office and a few hundreds. We walked hand-in-hand up the stairs and he whipped out our first class tickets.

"Where's our bags?" I wondered. He pointed to an office.

"I've got an old friend." He whispered, and we walked into the office, taking our respectful bag. I had my pink suitcase with the wheels, and Jaz had his larger duffel bag. I kept my purse tucked under my arm as we went through customs, and got scanned. We avoided sunny areas and loaded on the plane, taking our seats. I watched the plane fly off and shut the window to avoid the sun. We refused our meal, and sat in utter silence the entire trip, hands locked together and staring into each other's eyes.

---**POV: Jasper Whitlock** finally---

I knew she was nervous, but here she sat, blissful, in the seat next to me. Her fingers were laced into mine, holding on for dear life. She shook her hair over her shoulder, and I knew that I would enjoy locking my fingers in that. Occasionally, she would shift and tear her eyes from mine, looking embarassed, and my gaze would drift over her pale, delicate body.

Mine.

I had lived with her for five damned months and now, I finally get to touch. I finally get to leave my imprint on her. She was absloutly and without a doubt-

-Mine.

The plane was landing. We gathered our belongings, in silence, and walked through everything. We gathered our bags, I held the handle of her bag in one hand and my own bag in the other, and headed to the man with our last name on the card. Underneath it said, honeymoon. I felt her insides flush with embarassment, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She glared.

"Well, honey, I feel everything you do. You're so damn embarassed. Just calm down. It's not that bad." I told her, pushing waves of calm. She muttered something along the lines of 'for you it's not' and kept walking, her hand holding the corner of my shirt. The man took her bag and I pulled her to my side, staring her in the eyes.

"I. Love. You. Nothing in the world is going to change that, babe. You're stuck with me forever...." I told her. Then added. "And a day." She smiled.

"I love you too. I'm just a little nervous about...tonight." She was embarassed again. Then it hit me. Damn she _was_ a virgin. I felt my insides blush as well. She would be _mine_ first. I was excited.

Tight forever.

But it was going to hurt like Hell the first time. I would feel it right along with her. Alice had been a virgin. Damn, that hurt. Every thrust, every pull...excruciating. Only the first time.

I bent over and kissed her softly, but her tongue pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I growled into her mouth and she pulled away, biting her lower lip. Gosh, I loved it when she did that...so sexy. Her eyes were amazing to look into. They bore into mine, sprouting love at every turn.

"Ahem...." The man driving our vehicle cleared his throate. I looked away from MY Bella, glaring, but my Bella lightly tapped my chest.

"We've gotta go." She whispered. I nodded, grabbing her hips and pulling her along with me. She just radiated happiness. Outside was a problem. The dumbass had parked in the sun...he parked the limo I got for her and me in the sun. How. Rude. I had specifically told him in the shade.

"Can't you pull it over here?" I asked rudly. He looked at us and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well, it's easier over there." He whispered, lugging her stuff. We stayed put and I decided to use my amazing lying skills.

"You know...." I began loudly, attracting others. "My wife had a skin problem. She can't be in the sun. If you can't bring that limo over here we can call someone else...I mean, unless you want to injure my wife. We just got married you see, and when I called today, I specifically told you to pull it over here." People were staring at him, and he flushed.

"Right away, sir." He said, turning and quickly pulling the limo into the shade. The seats were leather, black and plush.... The back seat was dark and the windows were tinted. He took us to a hotel. I knew it was getting close. Her nerves were building and building. She was trembling to the point of my hands shaking for her. We unloaded the back of the limo and checked in. On the elevator ride up to the honeymoon suite, she put her face her hands and sighed heavily.

"Baby?" I asked, touching her shoulders. I could feel her trembling still.

"I'm nervous. Give me a moment." She murmured. I looked away, feeling slightly guilty. I had begged her to marry me, begged her to this point. Guilty. She looked up as I pulled my hand away anf grabbed our bags. "I'm sorry, Jaz."

"We don't have to do it tonight, you know." My voice was harder than I wanted it to be. She was taken-back. I turned to her and used my index finger to trace from her ear to chin. "I love you, my Bella." I grinned as the elevator dinged. She kissed my palm, and I pulled our luggage to the third door on the right. Our room. I unlocked the door, and she pushed me in. I felt her hands under my shirt and I tossed our luggage by the door, closing it behind her. My shirt was off before I knew it. Her lips made rough contact with mine. I smiled against her tongue and let it explore my mouth freely. My Bella, she pulled through in the end. She knew how bad I wanted it, and deep down, as I probed her feelings about this, discovered how bad she wanted it too.

I pulled the dress over her head, and looked at the black lace that barely covered her breasts and hips. She was embarassed on the inside, still trembling on the outside. I touched my forehead to hers. We stood there for a while, forehead together, her in lace and me in my Abercrombie jeans. We waited until her breathing was calm, and she felt right.

"I love you, you know that? If you're not ready, we can wait-"

"Jaz," She breathed, looking up into my amber eyes with her own, and she smiled a sly smile. "I love you too.... It's going to happen sometime tonight. Jasper, you get to touch." She muttered the last part, and I growled. For the first time in years, I felt my insides blush. I let one hand rest on the small of her back, and the other trail up and down her side. I brushed against the lace once and she wimpered.

"Only when you are ready." I reminded her.

"I think I am." She said. I looked her in the eyes again, still rubbing her side.

"If I hurt you at all, or you want to stop, just tell me. I'll stop." I told her. She nodded like a child and tilted her head back. I bent forward and kissed her neck, lightly at first, until she pushed her shoulder into my face. I kissed her shoulders and pulled away to admire the lace. She stopped me from ripping it off of her, and bent forward herself, unbuttoning my jeans. She pushed them down, and undid my shoes, removing the clothes after my shoes and socks were off. We stood there, stony pale bodies with black garnments on. We glowed. She looked up at me...and a look flashed.

Now or never.

I picked her up and hitched her on my waist, her legs locking behind mine. I slammed her into the wall behind her, not hard enough to leave cracks but not soft enough to not cause her romantic pain. I felt the lust and admiration in her body vibrate to my own. I kissed her roughly and bit her lower lip. She was mine. I get to touch. Her fingers locked into my blonde curls and I growled into her mouth. She pulled away and kissed my neck. I felt my pants tighten and it was suddenly uncomfortably hot in the large room. I carried her to the bed and threw her down on it. She bounced once before I prounced on her. She let her head hit the pillow and her hands found the headboard. She gripped tight. I felt my way around her back and unclipped the bra. Milky white breasts found their way out and I attacked one with my lips, sucking until it was hard as I diamond. I grew tighter in my regions, if that were possible. I was already so hard...it hurt. While I teased her other breast, her legs were pushing my silky black boxers down to my knees. I kicked the unnessary clothes off. I growled as I kissed down her stomach, reaching the edge of the lacy panties.

I looked up to her, waiting. Her eyes were shut so tight, her fingers closed around the metal just hard enough to leave faint imprints. She was terrified.

"Bella, look at me." She shook her head and I felt guilty. I wouldn't go down on her just yet. She needed to get over her fears and she was waiting for me to be inside her. I removed her underwear slowly, just enough to taunt her, and she bucked her hips. She flushed internally again. I stood up on my knees, looking at her full body. Damn little Jasper. Stop twitching so much.... She was beautiful.

"Baby, you are so beautiful. I couldn't ask for much more than to be here with you. I just wish you were more willing." That hit her and she felt guilty. I hadn't meant to make her feel like that. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered. "Do it now, Jaz." I positioned myself at her entrance, and little Jaz twiched anxiously again. Damn him, once more, down another layer of Hell.... I waited, and I could feel her grow as anxious as well.

"Bella, look at me." I told her in the voice I used in my Major days. Her eyes sprung open and I slammed as hard as it would take into her. I felt myself take her virginity and I felt her pain. I felt it all. Wow, to be a virgin and a woman.... Venom dripped down her temples as the pain took over her. She shook as I stopped.

"Jasper!" She cried out, embarassed again. "Please...don't stop." It was a wimper and I moaned as I started slowly, for her sake. Every thrust was met by her hips, every meeting less painful. We were trying to make it last but it wouldn't. We were moving in rythem, slowly going faster, and faster. She was moaning something, I could hear my name as I growled hers. There was no stopping now. I wouldn't be able to stop even if she asked. If there would have been a hurricane outside, if the cops would have been at the door, I couldn't stop. I probed her feelings, bliss, pure estacy and happiness. I went farther than I should have and touched her soul...she was feeling a tinge of regret. But as I pulled out and slammed back into her, the feelings left my mind. Out and in again. She wouldn't be able to stop either.

"Oh gods, Bella!" I nearly shouted. She gripped the post harder and I heard the metal snap. I felt amused, but the arousal overtook it. I pushed harder, harder. She was moving as frantically as I was.

"Jasper...I'm gonna...." But she did't finish before she screamed my name, "JASPER!" And she came. Once she shouted my name, I couldn't hold on any longer. I was a gentleman, she had to come first, always come first. I, more than willing, exploded inside her and we lay there, me inside her still, for a time. I pulled out, and lay next to her, pulling her still shaking body to mine.

My Bella. She was all MINE now.

Mine.

--- ---

RCA: Did I do the sex scene right? Because if I didn't, please PM me...I would like to fix any mistakes. Was it good, Lol? Even when I had ro re-read it for the spell checks and mistakes, I blushed like, totally hard-core. Proabally the most embarassing thing I've written that wasn't for english! Hahaha.

Well, my ex-bf, current bff is going to be okay! In a few days to the next two weeks, he'll be going into surgery. But they don't know what their looking for. Leave it to the people who spend 10 years in college to NOT know what the fuck their doing. Sigh. Sorry :( I shouldn't vent on you guys.... HAPPY READINGS!


	11. Sister

RCA: Round eight, here we go! If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. I do own my own writing, ideals and plots. I also own this awfully boring sex scene _blushes beet red_

**POV**: **Jasper Whitlock**...how it should be....

Thanks for the imput guys :) it helped.... To be honest, I've never done anything so I don't know how things go.... I hope this pleases you more than the last chapter did.... (still horribly red).

--- ---

I watched her breathing slow down and steady. She had her eyes closed, although I knew she couldn't sleep. I probed her feelings, gently but not too deeply. She was in bliss. Utter, peaceful bliss. Could I shatter it? I hoped not. We lay there in happiness and in thought, her still soaking in the newfound brilliance of sex and me enjoying what I'd been missing for five years. We sat like that until the sun rose again, peering through the yellow curtains. I wouldn't shatter her bliss...however, the words left my lips before I could think about them.

"Do you regret marrying me?" I asked. She stopped breathing, but picked it back up almost instantly. Her eyes opened to stare into mine. Her feelings had a shield around them that I couldn't break, she was stiff. I had broken the peace. I declared war on myself.

"Why would I? If I had known that it would be like that I would have slept with Ed-you longer." I noticed the stumble and her lips snapped shut. Shame burnt her insides. Had she been thinking of my damn brother while I made love to her?

"Jasper Whitlock!" She was appalled by my attitude and, frankly, I was too. I had never acted this way, but then again, she was mine and most definatly not his. Damn him to the seventh layer of Hell, the part where the child molesters and cheaters roam free.

"Bella, I was checking to see if I would hurt you...and I felt it.... The regret. It was small but still. Why?" I was whispering, and I felt my cheeks burn even though I could never blush.

"Regret...." Her walls turned from stone to steel. She was hiding something from me. "Want me to be honest?" She wondered. I felt shame and destroyed pride, along with hidden lies and embarassment seep underenath the wall.

"Yes." I replied instantly. She sat up, pulling the covers with her. So now she didn't want me looking at her...I see how it is. My face hardened and my eyes turned to liquid metal. She flinched.

"I love you Jaz, with all of my being, my very soul. But..." Even though no words emerged from that messy mouth with smeared lipstick, I felt betrayed. She had paused. "but, I honestly thought it was too soon. I want to be with you and I am so happy that I'm finally a Whitlock now.... Look, I feel lost. Lost completely. Love is so much, and it overwhelmed me. I feel so much for you that I might die without you. I felt regret because I had left with you, left my fiance behind with my best friend, and I expected closure when I got back. Nobody knows where they are and I can't have the closure I seek. That's where regret comes in." I believed every word. I was completely hers as much as she was mine. The walls were still strong and the secret lies were still hidden. She was still keeping stuff from me, but our honeymoon was no time to push it.

I sighed and she smiled.

"Jaz?" That tone was a familiar one. She used it when she wanted something.... Damnit was I about to make a fool of myself?

"Yes, my Bella?"

"I want you to make love to me again." Her voice was below a whisper, and I immediatly found myself grinning. Now, the best part of being married, especially to a virgin. They wanted to do it over and over and over again...but if you were a vampire...you never got tired.... It was hard to stop.

"You what Bella? You must use stronger words than that."

"I want you to make love to me." She said in a louder voice. I was teasing her now. My hand crept over her milky white skin to her breast, where I rubbed her nipple.

"Stronger words Bella. Remember, you shouldn't be embarassed around me." I smiled wider now, my dick tightening under the sheets.

"You want me to use words that I've never used before." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. She sighed, her voice shaky again.

"Yes, Bella?" I pressed a little harder on her nipple, loving the feeling of it hardening under my fingerprint.

"Jasper Whitlock, I want you to fuck me." Her insides must have glown, but she was proud of herself through the embarassment.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked. She giggled.

"No, but you are." She laughed, and I removed my finger from her breast, instead tracing a line to her belly button. I heard her breath hitch.

"Calm down. I just want to try something." I whispered, allowing my hand to draw a line to her hip. She trembled, nervous again. Wow, she was a full virgin, then, if a guy had never fingered her. But it made her even more mine. I touched her and she nearly jumped, but to my amusement, she was starting to get wet. I moved on top of her, the sheets over my shoulder. Her eyes were shut tight again and her hands grasped the broken metal bar. Wow, she actually broke it.... I bent over and kissed her stomach, and her eyes popped open.

"NO!" She all but screamed, slamming her knees shut and my hand between her thighs. I didn't move my hand because it was pressed nicely against her warmth.

"Why not?" I was amused at her embarassment. Her hands shook as she wiggled my hand free, and I allowed two fingers to brush her gently. I didn't ignore her shiver of desperation. She wanted it. And she wanted it bad.

"Morals!" She gasped, trying to control the desperation. She was trying to keep her mind intact as she refused me. "I don't want you to!" I smiled slyly.

"I'll make you a deal. If you absloutly hate it, I'll never do it again. I promise. But how are you supposed to know you don't like something if you don't try it." I whispered. She paused, licking her lips. Deciding.

"........" She dotted (figuratively). "...Okay...."

"Now just sit back and relax. Okay? Relax." I pushed relaxation into her and her muscles gave away. Her legs fell open and I settled myself between her legs so that she couldn't slap them shut again. I traced up and down her thights. She shivered in desperation again...and I placed one finger inside her, followed by a second. She gasped, then moaned, pushing her hips against my hand.

"Jasper...." She whispered, pushing my hand again. I pulled my fingers out and pushed them back, keeping it routinely slow. Little Jaz twitched everytime her skin touched mine, and it was hurting, how hard I was. She pushed harder and I withdrew my fingers. Her eyes popped open and she looked hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Don't stop." Her pride didn't matter anymore. She knew she needed this, to be close to me. She needed me inside her, but I wouldn't satisfy her just yet. She promised. I bent low and kissed her knee, hitching it over my shoulder. Memories of when it did this to the pixie flooded my mind, but this was Bella. I would not scar her the way my brother had scarred my ex-wife. I kissed deeper now, almost there. I could feel heat. She pushed her hips slightly forward, her eyes still shut tight. She blushed internally again, one embarassment running into the other.

I smirked quickly before relenting and pressing my lips to her smooth womanhood. I loved her deeply and truly and I always would, I knew it. If that pixie bitch ever came back, I might fuck Bella in front of her just to prove that I was over her. There was no woman alive that could ever take MY Bella's place. When my tongue stroked over her swollen clit, still swollen from our last encounter, Bella's legs begant to shake and I felt how glad she was that she was lying down. The feeling of my tongue against her sensitive flesh would always be amazing. I would never be able to forget the way her throate produced such beautiful wimpers or the way her hips egged me on every time I played with her. I would never forget the way she whispered my name as I teased and taunted her in a way that would piss my ex off. God, especially now that I knew she loved it, I would do this every time before I fucked her. Bella's hands drifted down to tangle in my blonde, curly hair and she yanked gently when my tongue slipped past her pink, and thoroughly wet, folds to dip inside of her. I managed to thrust my tongue in deeper, making her cry out in obvious pleasure. I could feel her body shaking, she was almost there. The feeling of an impending explosion raced through her body as she ground herself against my mouth and face.

"Jaz!" She yanked on my hair once again, gripping it tightly as her body shook and vibrated with her first orgasm of today. She gasped for more air as I kissed her back up to her chin. She was trembling still with the vibrations of her first time that I went down on her. She loved it. She turned to face me, looking me dead in the eye and said in a very demanding and unBella-like tone, "Fuck me raw." She was no longer embarassed, and instead, desperate. She removed her hand from me and grabbed the bar again. I put my hands on either side of her to steady myself.

"As you wish, my love." I whispered, positioning myself above her. She pushed her hips against me impatiently. I chuckled and pushed in slowly. She winced, letting out a breath and removing her hands from the bar and grabbing my shoulders. This was so much better than before.... I pushed deeper inside her than I did yesterday, and pulled out eagerly. Her hips met mine halfway as I thrust deeper into her. She kissed me roughly, growling as I went faster and faster. Her nails raked down my back as I felt her clench tightly around me. Wouldn't be long now.

"Jaz...Jaz.... Hard!" She all but screamed and I was more than willing to comply. I thrust deeply into her, deeper than I had been willing to go on her second time, and she screamed my name. Her nails pushed into my solid skin, and if I was human, I might have bled from the simple contact. I pushed my face into her shoulders, the cloth tearing from my tight grip on the sheets. She came immediatly after that, and I came right after her, gasping for air. She rode it off and waited for me to pull out. We waited and waited, knowing that we were too loud that time, but nothing knocked at the door.

"Wow. You are amazing, Bella." I whispered. She sighed.

"I love you Jaz." She told me. I kissed her chin lightly and, without me noticing her hand move, slid her hand to Little Jasper and touched him lightly. I hardened at the touch, both in my face and in her hands. She slid a hand up and I unwillingly moaned, up and down, up and down, she squeezed harder and I growled. She flipped me easily, tossing her hair over one shoulder and kissing the small amount of blonde hair that ran from my naval down. I stopped, still pleasured and glanced at her.

"You don't have to Bella." I was pleading with her to NOT blow me. Now, pixie had a nasty little mouth, and I didn't want Bella to have to degrade herself.

"I want to." She whimpered, sliding her fingers over my stiff member. I bucked unwillingly yet again, was I not able to control my own body? "You want it, Jaz." And she kissed the head. Apparently _no_, I can't control _my own body_. He twitched and she moaned against Little Jaz, I raised my hips again. She kissed me again, and I looked at her with blaringly lustful eyes. She wimpered a little. "I don't have to?" Nerves filled her again and I smiled, my innocent little Bella was back.

"No, my love. You never have to if you don't want to."

--- ---

We spent two more blissful days, alternating between making love and fucking hard. However, Bella missed female contact after the four days we spend enjoying the scenery and the forests, and we decided to head back two days early. Making love at home would be pretty fun as well.

"I wanna do it again!" Bella whispered in my ear, her left hand moved from her right and touched Little Jaz. I moaned a little at Little Jasper's eagerness, but pushed the feeling out.

"Bella! We're almost home!" I gasped, weaving the bike around the winding road home. It took us a little more than five minutes to reach the wooden porch, and by then, Bella had controlled her lust and was ready to see everyone. I parked the bike, and carried our stuff up the stairs and pushed the door open. It was unnaturally quiet, and Bella took a step behind me, her cold body pressed against mine. I set our bags on the wooden bench and sniffed the air, stiffining. There was human blood spilt here.

"Bree." Bella breathed against my back, venom filling her eyes. "Where is she? It smells just like her, like a dog." She added, and she held her breath. I took another weary breath and confirmed my fear. Human blood, Bree's blood.

"Hold her." A man whispered upstairs. Carlisle. Were they...? "Jasper, Bella, please join us."

"O...kay?" I responded to Carlisle's voice, and, gripping Bella tightly in my arms, pulled us both upstairs to the third floor. By Bella's sharp intake of breath, I knew that she recognized this at her ex-fiance's room. Pushing my love into her, as well as calm, as we entered the room with glass window's as walls and black carpet. The ceiling had been painted white. The room had clearly been expanded, the couch and wall of c.d.'s had been removed. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a love seat in the corner while Esme and Carlisle huddled together. There, against the only wall made of wood, was a king sized waterbed, the sheets pink covered in black flowers. Underneath the heavy covers was a fifteen year old girl, her face screwed up in pain and her hands clenching the torn covers of her bed. Bree.

"Oh my god." Bella breathed, rusing towards the girl. Esme met her halfway, holding her daughter-in-law tightly. Esme's face was covered in vemon, stained from the yellow poison. I could smell Bree's blood in Carlisle's stomach.

"Kill me, please!" Bree screamed, striking out and slashing a hole in her comforter. Esme sobbed once more, and Bella began to cry. I slowly stepped toward Carlisle, and gripped his shoulder.

"I don't know what I did. Can you tell?" He asked, a tear falling from his golden eye. I pushed him aside and bent over Bree. Her eyes snapped open, a mixture of red and brown over glazed over the colored part of her eye. I kissed my sister's forehead and pushed her chin upward. I smelt along her neck before Carlisle pulled me away.

"I'm not going to bite her." I told him, and he shook his head. "Emmett."

"Yeah, bro?" He stepped forward.

"Hold dad." I whispered, and waited for Emmett to restrain my father. I then resumed where I was, her chin in my hand and me smelling her neck. There, that's the problem. Blood clot? "Hold him tight. I've got to fix this." And I took my sharp finger nail, and slid it above the blood clot. She screamed bloody murder, but she was imobile. I could smell the morphine, pain medicine, everywhere in her body. Her wolf blood held no appeal to me, but Bella was still new. She pushed against our mother, but Esme was strong. I pushed my pinky into her throate and slashed the vein.

Her warm blood spilt over my hand, and I wiped it on the blanket. I pushed the skin shut and held it there for a few moments before allowing Carlisle to fix her. The venom rushed through her blood and into her brain. She shut her eyes, her screaming quieting down. The pain medicine kicked in. It would only take a few more hours at the most now.

"Thanks son." Carlisle whispered, patting my shoulder. "She's been like that for four days now. We started as soon as you had left. If you hadn't come back when you did, she would have died."

"I had to deal with a bunch of those. It's what happens when you don't bite their neck. You went for her wrist, right?" Carlisle nodded. "Yeah, I've killed a few like that. Not at all your fault. It just happens."

"I would have killed her." Carlisle whispered, hugging Esme tightly. Bella returned to me and hugged my waist, peering up from underneath her eyelashes. I knew that look.

"She'll be fine." I confirmed, leading Bella from the room and downstairs to ours. Our clothes were off before we reached the bed.

--- ---

RCA: Better now? Sorry that it's been like, forever. I've been busy, studying for my TAKS. Their in less than a month and I've got to pass so that I can be captain next year for the Drill Team. :) Wish me luck! Anyway, is this scene better? And Bree turns out to be a wicked vamp. Wicked sick in a super awesome way. She wants to be called Aubree in this next chapter and the rest.

So...I want my readers opinion.... If you want only three to four more chapters and then a short sequal, tell me. If you want one long story and an epilogue, then tell me over review. If I don't hear from anyone, or if I get a tie, I'm going to flip a coin to decide. Heads is long story with epilogue; tails is this and a sequal with epilogue.

Let me know guys! :)


	12. Sinister

RCA: Round eight, here we go! If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. I do own my own writing, ideals and plots. What else do I own? An 'I love Ron' pillowcase, but that has nothing to do with Twilight...or does it?

**POV**: **Jasper Whitlock**.

_**BTW**_: _Italics_ is still in real time, it's not a flashback or anything, more or less like a precognition, you know? Like, distinguishing that sentence from what the person is saying in real time. It makes sense when you see it.

--- ---

Bella and I had dressed after the casual midday love-making, and walked downstairs. Bella had a smug look across her face, the same look after every time, as we ploped down on the leather love seat. Rose and Emmett were tangled in each other, staring into each others eyes. We all turned at the same time as we heard the dragging footsteps. Bree had been a success. She clung to her mothers shirt as Esme helped her down the carpeted white stairs. Bree kept her eyes on her bare feet as they approached us. Esme radiated love in every direction, in such a strong ammount, that I couldn't help but accept my new sister immediatly. Then, Bree looked up at us, her eyes dialating in the light, and shivered. Her eyes were bloodred, the typical newborn color, but the retina itself was Slytherin green. We stared in awe, wonderment. What did this mean?

I noticed a bite on Esme's neck.

"Esme?" I asked, but I knew what had happened. Why bite another vampire?

"She was just suprised is all." Esme's rasping voice, which wasn't raspy at all, made us all turn and stare at this girl. She was a new type of vampire that we all wanted to be. Was this the product of the desendant of werewolves and vampires mixed? "But Bree isn't hungry, she wanted to speak to the other girls. I'm just going to leave her here, I need to find Carlisle." Her voice was husky as she mentioned her husband. I recognized the feeling and tried to supress it, but couldn't. I stood, projecting to Emmett, who stood as well, eyeballing me viciously.

"I say we go into the other room...and find...something to do." I whispered as Bree sprang forward and clung to my shirt, tearing holes in the breast area. I lowered her next to Bella on the loveseat and followed Emmett to my room.

Think of dead puppies...dead puppies.... Damn you, Little Jaz, to the deepest pits of the earth where you belong.

---**POV: Bella Whitlock**---

"So Jaz and Em left quick. Have anything to do with certain mini-me's?" I questioned and Rose laughed with me. We faced Bree, who licked her lips. I was weary of her less than hungry state. Unusual for a fifteen year old who just went through the change and woke up now. I stared into her red and green eyes. Like a christmas tree, and just as beautiful, her cocoa skin was still the color of coffee, and her brown hair clung to her back. She wore the same pajamas that had been on her during the change, bloody and covered in Carlisle's venom. Her lips were blood red, easily plumper than Rose's were, and her eyelashes were fuller than even mine. She nervously chewed on a stubby nail and cleared her throate.

"So, I need to ask you girls a very serious question." She began, and licked her lips again, setting her hand down in her lap with the other. "I had a dream. A dream of you Rosalie, and of you Bella. Rose first, though."

"Okay." Rose said, moving to the edge of the sofa. Bree turned on her and grabbed her hand. Rose tensed, but didn't pull away. Bree's eyes glistened over with fog...I knew that look. I had those as human, when you zone out and the future flashes before your eyes. The future. She was like Alice.

"_In my dream, you were damp with sweat. You wore nothing but your favorite blue tank top and a white robe. You love white on you, especially when you view your profile. Emmett holds your hand as you scream out, you clutch at the covers. Carlisle stands at the end of the bed, he's whispering to you. _

_'You're doing great.' He coaches you. 'Keep going.'_

_'I can't!' You shout, and tears, real tears fall from your eyes. Your eyes turn the color mine do, the same green as mine. You cry out again, 'Damn it!' But Rose, you can do it." _Bree whispered, and venom dripped down Rose's face. Was she getting the same images as I was, of a Rosalie with a small bump poking out from her abdomen. Rose's hand grabbed Bree's, holding so tight that her snow white skin turns blue. "_Rosalie, you scream one last time, and venom falls from your eyes, which turn the hazel color again, and you hear a tiny cry. It pushes the pain away, but you'd gladly feel the pain over again for what the product is. Emmett is crying too, and Carlisle brushes venom off the tiny, invincible creature. He wraps it in a blanket and hands it to Emmett, who views the crying child._

_'Oh, Rose, it's a boy!' Emmett shouts, bending over to show you the baby. He has white-blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. His nose is pointed up in a delicate way, and his nose has exactly three freckles on each side. You count twice to make sure. He looks at you and reaches, you take his hand in yours as you cry once more. He smiles at you, no teeth in his mouth, and his tongue sticks out. You laugh with Emmett...happy family. Your only child Rosalie._" Bree finished, her voice weak from speaking. Rose was sobbing, excited and scared at the same time. Oh how long Rose desperatly wanted a child, just one, to call her own. One that shared hers and Emmett's DNA, one that she could dress up and raise to be precious.

I never knew how much I wanted a child until then. I felt venom coat my eyes, but I blinked it back. Rose was speaking.

"...how?" She begged. Rose was on her knees in front of Bree, clutching at the young girl's torn clothes. "I want it so bad."

"I have to bite you. And you must concieve tonight. Good luck." And with that, Bree took Rose's perfect hand, and sunk her teeth so deep into the flesh that her pearly white's wern't even visible. Rose bit her lip, holding back a scream, and allowed Bree to push venom into her flesh. When Bree pulled away, Rose was sobbing. It must be painful, but Rose dried her hand on the pale brown shirt she wore, and flew from the room, screaming for Emmett. I swallowed hard as Bree turned to me.

"Your future is similar, Isabella." I paused, my lips partially open to correct her, but she continued. "Would you like to hear? Would you like the bite now? You have the power to choose, Isabella. The power...to choose." It was an epic moment. I listened to my heartbeat.

"Can I discuss this with Jaz-Jasper?" I asked. She nodded and shut her eyes, taking deep breaths. I slowly got up and crossed to the room on the first floor that was occupied by my husband.

"Yes, I know what's up. Em and I were eavesdropping. You have the power to choose, Bella. It's your choice, wether you want a child now or later." He whispered. We never looked at each other during the long pause we suffered as we though about this action.

"I know what I want, Jasper. But do you want a child...with me?" I asked. He sighed, chuckled, and crossed the room to touch my cheek, pulling my eyes up to look at his.

"Child or no child, I'll always love you." He said. I frowned.

"Jasper Whitlock. Do you want me to have your child. To carry your baby inside of me for nine months. To feel him or her kick. To be there when it's born and it cried. Jasper, do you want that?" I could see it in his eyes, but I needed to hear it from those perfectly sculpted lips.

"Yes." He breathed, bending to kiss me. I pulled back before we touched, and sprinted from the room, landing in front of my sister. I grabbed her knees tighly, and she grabbed my left hand. Her eyes fogged over again.

"_In my dream, Bella, you were screaming, crying. It hurts you so bad, I feel your pain, I feel it. You try to adjust, but it's no better, and you hold Jasper's hand in your own. You look into his eyes and you know that he can feel it, too. He squeezes your hand tightly and kisses your sweating forehead, venom on his face. He wants to fix you, but he can't._

_'Push, Bella.' Carlisle reminds you. But you shake your head no._

_'Carlisle, it hurts.' You cry to him. Your father looks at you, an apology in his eyes, and he pushes your legs wider open. He thinks this delivery is not going well, but it will be perfect. Perfect. You take a deep breath, and Jasper does the same, taking in the same amount of air in, and you push. You can feel every nerve in your body screaming of fatugue. It's normal, you tell yourself, normal. Jasper is grunting with you and you sob loudly. He dabs at your neck with a cloth, wiping the venom-sweat from your steel body. _

_'Push!' Carlisle growls, and you give it one last try. You push...hard! You scream loud, it breaks the mirror in the room, and it shatters against the floor. Jasper wipes the venom from your face and you prepare for another push, trying your hardest to be emotionally prepared for this one. But you clench tightly, biting your lower lip, and you hear a cry. You didn't need another push, just a squeeze, and you freeze. No more pain, it was worth it. You would gladly go through the pain again. Carlisle wipes the baby clean, and hands it to Jasper. He gasps at the beauty of your child, your only infant, and he bends over to show you. It's a girl. She had Jasper's wavy golden hair, it's very thin. She has Jasper's green eyes, green as the ocean. Her skin in porcelain pale, like yours, and you can't count the spots on her face. There are too many to count, that she inherits from you, Isabella. You sob, pulling her close and kissing her. She loves you, both of you dearly. She pulls at your sticky hair and clings to Jasper's face. She knows you, and she wants to be like you. She will, and you, Jasper, will change her. You will make your daughter a vampire._" Bree finished, her voice hoarse, and I noticed Jasper behind her, his face stained with the cursed vampire tears. It's unheard of, vampire's giving birth to children. I had heard of the immortal children long ago, and how they made children like that, but to have a baby and to allow it to live...wonderful. Bree brought my hand to her lips. "Only tonight will you concieve, good luck." And she clamped down, tightly, her teeth sinking into my skin. I gasped, crying loudly. This bite didn't last long, but it hurt bad. Jasper pulled me up, and carried me to our room. Before we hit the stairs, I glanced back at my sister. She was lying down on the couch, exhausted, and covering herself. She shut her eyes.

---**POV: Jasper Whitlock**---

I pulled the sheet over us. We made sure that we did it right, and all the way, as to not mess up. We must have done something right, because Bella bled a bit, and she ran to the bathroom, embarassed. She whispered something along the lines of popping her cherry, but I shrugged it off. We were going to have a child. I smiled at this beautiful thought. It was so amazing.

It was unnatural. Not brilliant. It went against everything in the nature of vampire-ism.

Sinister.

She came out of the bathroom, wearing small underwear that were lacy, striped black and pink, and a small black tank top. I pulled on a pair of black silk boxers as we lay there, relaxing. Rose and Emmett had finished, we didn't hear movement in their room. Nor in the paren't room. Everything in the house was still. I could have almost fallen asleep....

"Shit!" We heard a scream. Everyone jumped up and we made it first to the living room. Carlisle wore only bedpants, and Esme was wearing Carlisle's blue bathrobe. She had on an embarassed look. Rose had a towel pulled around her and Emmett had the bedsheets around him. Bella and I were the only ones, beside Bree, who were somewhat clothed. Then I remembered my boxers and blushed internally. Carlisle sat on the couch and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Carlisle?" Rose finally asked, pulling the towel tight and walking to the loveseat, where she sat. Emmett joined her, covering most of her. Esme sat on her husband's lap, pulling her own hair back into a somewhat nice looking mess. I pulled Bella closer, running my hands through her tangles, and laughed internally. I gave my Bella some nice looking sex hair.

"Look, guys, I was on my way in when...Esme...and I had an important announcement." He blushed, and we all sat in an awkward silence. Yes, we were allvery much aware that the three couples who sat in this room had all had sex at the same time while our little sister/daughter lay on the couch. Nobody needed to be reminded, dad, thanks.

"What announcement?" I asked instead of speaking my mind, a wise decision. Because some of us *cough-wink-cough Rose*slash*Emmett wink-cough-cough* hadn't finished having sex yet and nobody really wanted that information.

"Edward, and Alice...they left to be on their own. They met up with your old friends, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. Alice talked Edward into joining up with an old peer of yours. Maria. She's still running her own vampire army down there. She has all of Texas, half of New Mexico and almost all of Mexico." Carlisle didn't look at me or Jasper, knowing that we were feeling the most pain. "She was almost there, but her newborns were gettin unruly. Most escaped, but the few that stayed rebelled against the pack of leaders there. Five of them. Alice, Edward, Maria and her mate, Collin. And a rogue they discovered named Shay." Carlisle paused, and I nearly slapped him. What happened, damn it, don't just stop halfway through and let me guess the rest. Fuck! "Well, Shay, Maria and Collin were found by Peter and Charlotte, and chased off their land. But Peter had some valuble information from Maria and Shay. Peter called to let me know that Alice and Edward are _buried_ on their property in Lousiana." He paused again. "Alice and Edward are dead."

--- ---

RCA: I've only got two or three more chapters left before flipping that coin...so far I've got a few for a long story and an epilogue.... Did you like this one? Kind of a twist...duh-nuh-nuh-nun...and wait till you see Bella's power. Your going to flip shit!

Yes, I know vampires can't have kids but, damn it, it's my story and I wanted Bella and the ever-so polite Rosalie to have babies. Esme's pregnancy is fun (that's what the bite was and the urgency to find Carlisle was). And if you would like to leave a not so nice comment, just remember, FAN FICTION. It's what I want it to be. :)

TAKS is in a few weeks. I've got the batillion feild meet to plan, and the awards banquet for my entire batillion, that should be fun. I want the purple heart for taking a rifel to the face. (If you didn't know, I'm in MCJROTC, not the actually military yet, and we earn _purple hearts_ for injury sustained during our drill routines or "on duty" during practice.) But yeah, my best friend and fellow staffsgt tossed the rifel at me when we were making moves up in class once, and it hit my right cheek. It was so swollen that I couldn't speak for a week and my eye was swelled shut. Damn it, I deserve to win. I had shitty depth perception for a few days after that!

HAPPY READINGS! AND KEEP SUBSCRIBING! :)


	13. All we needed

RCA: Round thirteen, here we go! If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. I do own my own writing, ideals and plots. What else do I own? An 'I love Ron' pillowcase, but that has nothing to do with Twilight...or does it?

**POV**: **Jasper Whitlock**

--- ---

I gasped loudly, as did Bella, and pulled my wife tightly to my body. She was trembling. Why had they left, only to die? Did we cause this?

No. They did.

"I don't know what to say." Bella breathed from my chest, drops of venom scattered on her face. I wiped them off calmly.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. Emmett cracked his knuckles as Rose shifted to push her face into his shoulder. Esme was crying. Bree sat unaffected, waving her fingers in front of her. I pushed exhaustion into her and she pulled herself together, putting her fingers down and glaring at me. Carlisle cleared his throate.

"We're going to have to calm down just a little, okay, Emmett?" Carlisle glanced to his biggest son, who nodded. "Esme, Bree and I will fix this. You four just stay here and relax through this 'pregnancy'." It was obvious that Carlisle didn't believe it, but Esme smacked his shoulder gently. "And if it is true, I owe you guys a BIG apology, and if I'm right, I get to say a BIG I told you so." He nodded his head and stood, pulling Esme up bridal style. She giggled, embarassed.

"Carlisle!" She gasped as he kissed her nose. Bella was only a little shocked; my parents never acted this way in public. They flew to their room in the blink of an eye. Rose and Emmett were still aroused, from what I felt through their emotions, and flew naked up the stairs, leaving the towel and sheets on the loveseat. Bella and I didn't return to our post-sex bliss.

"Dead." Bella whispered, avoiding my eyes. She put a hand over her flat abdomen.

"This isn't our fault." I placed my hand over her own and smiled, kissing her nose. Bree cleared her throate.

"It worked." She whispered, blinking. She looked up at us. "It worked. It worked." And she stood, walking away and up the stairs to her room slowly. Bella turned to me, grinning.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, looking up at me from beneath her thick lashes. And I kissed her nose. We returned to our post-sex bliss immediatly.

--- ---

The thought of my wife, my Bella, pregnant, swollen with my child, excited me. She lay on our bed, naked under the thin sheet, her eyes shut. I would have to talk to my sister about the side-affects. Would she be half human? How would this work? I didn't know and, even though I doubted that she even knew, I would ask. I slowly traced my Bella's thigh under the sheet, and allowed my hand to draw a line to her hip, where I traced circles softly. She sighed in comfort and relaxation. I continued my line to her stomach, where I placed my whole hand over her flat abdomen. How could our child fit into an area so small?

I sat up suddenly, and for once, I was thinking through the post-sex bliss, something I never did. I didn't notice my hand grasping and relaxing on her stomach, as if I was massaging it. I noticed her gasp and sigh pattern. Was she dreaming? Impossible. Would our child be half human? Full vampire? Bree said that I would change my child. How old will I change her? 5 or 6? 10 or 12? 16 or 17, as old as Bella and I? How would that happen? Could I stay in the same house as my only child found her mate, possibly human and change him, and make love to him every night as Bella and I usually did? Could I listen to it in the room above ours? Would Bella and I ever move back to Texas. Sure the staff surely will keep the house nice, I had told the maids that we were going on a long vacation, and we wouldn't be back for a long time, and to keep everything the way it had been. We quit our jobs and we've been living here.

How could I live knowing that I've damned my child to an eternal life like my own, without food, without sleep? Without growing old and the pleasurable nature of death. How?

Bella's hand was on my cheek as she sat up, my own hand slipping to her leg from her stomach. I thought I was projecting, but she shook her head no, since she could read my face. I peered deep into her eyes and saw the wisdom behind the amber color. She wanted this baby more than anything in the world, and I gave it to her. One child, a mix of our own vDNA, and we gave another being a chance at life. She smiled at me and the worry on her brow relaxed. She kissed my lips softly, not to turn me on, just to remind me that she would always love me. And she stood, reaching for her clothes. But I grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She understood, without speaking, how I wanted to lay with her.

She pulled the sheet over her body again and shut her eyes. I looked her over once more, and replaced my hand on her stomach. My child was in there. Mine. I lay beside her and allowed her to push her body into mine. We lay together, with our eyes closed, in the silent house until the sun set. We then watched the stars from our position on the bed, naked under the sheets, through the partially open window.

There was no need for words. Nothing needed to be spoken. We had love and that was all that mattered. That was all we needed was love.

All we needed....

--- ---

RCA: So, just a filler for the next exciting chapter. Did you like it? I was grounded all weeked, had a project due Monday, and was sick as hell Saturday. Like, to the point of, I couldn't get out of bed I was so sick. My daddy had to stay home and help me finish the damnded project. But I won :) and it was awesome to smear it into the others faces. I wrote this in like, ten minutes in photography class today, however, I think it turned out really well. I recently got into iCarly fics after reading a potential fic my sister wrote yesterday...and I totally fell in love with the Seddie fic paring (Sam and Freddie, for those who don't watch/read iCarly). It's kind of a DraGin paring...lol...but you guys are here for the JazBella paring, silly me ;)

I realized before writing this that I've only got 44 days of school left, 30 not counting finals and TAKS next week. Wish me luck lol. God knows I need it. Then comes summer time and three solid months of writing and undating for your pleasure. And now I've got to do my homework, so just reread the chapter and envision the next one :) HAPPY READING!


	14. Southerners

RCA: Round fourteen, here we go! If you don't feel like reviewing then don't. I won't force you...

(Usually my A/N at the top is the same thing. It's the one at the bottom that changes.)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what my twisted mind morphs and disorients of Stephanie Meyer's book. I do own my own writing, ideals and plots. What else do I own? A tee that has Jacob's face on it :) Yay! Bought a new Team Jasper shirt! Because Jasper is the shit!

**POV**: **Jasper Whitlock**

Bella sighed with her eyes shut, trying her hardest to sleep. She missed dreaming more than anything, and even though she would never tell me that she missed being human, I would know. Sometimes, being an empath sucked. Forcing to feel everyones emotions, sadness, bliss, happiness...trying to pick out your own emotions from everyone else's was tough. I didn't even know what I felt half the time because now I carried Bella's own feelings over my own constantly. I didn't mind. I would gladly carry three of her emotions if I could spend forever with her.

Emmett knocked on the door. "Dude, Carlisle and Esme are leaving to go find Peter and Charlotte. Want to say goodbye?" He asked. Bella sighed.

"That requires putting clothing on." She whispered. Emmett's emotional range minimized to embarassment. That was the only good thing about men, they could only feel one thing at a time.

"Five minutes." I answered.

"All right, hurry though." He rushed off. I focused on my Bella, who slowly opened her eyes.

"Five minutes?" She asked, her lower lip curling into a pout.

"Their leaving for...I don't even know how long. Plus, their my parents. I've got to see them off." I told her. She pulled her lip in and bit it gently, humming to herself.

"Okay. I'm wearing a dress." She said, letting the covers slip off her. She walked to the dresser and pulled undergarnments on before pulling on a tight, strapless purple dress that drifted to her knees. She was thin, I had to admit, a trait I might miss after the pregnancy was over. I shook my head and pulled on jeans and a tee, not bothering to pull shoes on. We both left the room barefoot, holding hands, and very happy. Esme wore tight jeans and a tank top, her long hair pulled into a pony tail, and pumps. She pulled a suitcase behind her, and Bree held her own backpack. My newest sister wore a denim skirt, a black tank top, and flip flops. Carlisle wore american eagle jeans, a button up shirt and tennis shoes. They looked like a family of models. Rose and Emmett said their goodbyes before excusing themselves. They didn't like goodbyes. Esme stepped forward, venom on her lashes, and kissed my cheek and Bella's. Bree shook our hands and Carlisle hugged us both. Esme and Bree pulled Bella into a girl's only hug and they were talking in hushed whispers.

"How long?" I breathed to Carlisle.

"Too long. Three months max. I didn't want the girls to come but...."

"Yeah, I get you. If it had been my family, I'd want them to stay behind. Hell, dad, I'd have gone and we could have left them here." I told him. He nodded and shook my hand tightly.

"I'll call you if we find anything." He whispered as the girls broke apart. I pulled Bella to my body, hugging her tightly as my parents and sister walked out the door. We watched them drive off and shut the front door. Bella looked up into my eyes.

"You would have left me?" She asked. I looked away, but didn't move.

"Babe, if it had meant finding my asshole of a brother's murderer, then I'd have done it." I explained. "Murdering vampires, even them, is unnacceptable. If it's human, then someone knows our secret."

"I think you mean Alice's killer." She noticed my flinch. "Aren't you over her yet?"

"Obviously if I love you." I said sourly. I hated Alice, and hearing her name roll off my lovers lips that easily only meant one thing. "You've forgiven her."

"...No...I never will."

"Then you're not over him." I pointed out.

"Obviously if I love you, I'm over him." She turned my words around. I noticed her brow knitting unhappily and her lower lip pouting. She was getting frustrated and frankly, so was I. She had taken a step back, lengthening the distance between us.

"Well, Edward-" I noticed the venom coat her eyes quickly. "-was pretty bitchy most of the time. How could you have even loved him?" I sarcastically wondered, crossing my arms. Her arms crossed too, and her eyes were cold. Was this the beginning of something bad? Maybe I should stop it here and now, and not let it grow into something bad.

"At least I wasn't sleeping with a cheater." And there she crossed the line. I growled deep in my throate, and noticed the fear turn into equal anger. Why was this happening?

"At least I didn't walk around here for all those years so sexually frustrated, masturbating in the bathroom." A tear fell down her cheek and my heart broke. I had made her cry.

"Fuck you Jasper Hale. I never want you again!" She pulled the ring off her finger and threw it down, racing up to our bedroom. I stood there, rooted to the ground. Ouch, I never imagined something like this would hurt as bad as it did. I bent over and picked the ring up. Venom fell from my own eyes, and I bit my lower lip. I felt the slap across my face before I saw who it was.

"How the hell do you say something like that to your wife?!" Rose shouted. She was angry, too. Emmett stood by me.

"Rose, it's really none of our business." Emmett whispered, earning a slap on the arm.

"Damnit it is my business! That's my _sister_ up there!" Rose was defending Bella. She turned back to me.

"Rose, stay out of it." Emmett whispered in his deadly voice. That voice meant business. You had to follow it.

"No, Em. I can do whatever the hell I want!" She stomped her foot. "And I'm siding with Bella." She walked, actually scratch that, she stomped up the stairs and into the room Bella and I shared. I heard them whispering and crying.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"Hormones?" I guessed. "At least Rose kept her-" And before I could even finish the sentence, something silver flew down the hallway and hit the side of Emmett's face. It was Rose's ring. "-ring."

"Nice timing, bro." He whispered. Then his voice rose to a scream. "Damn it Rosalie! Stop being so difficult!"

"Bella, come on!" I shouted with him. Nothing. Silence. I shouldn't have fought back.

"You shouldn't have fought back, dude. Just agree with them. It's what they want!" Emmett scolded me as we curled up on the couch that night. The girls had stayed in mine and Bella's room.

So, it had been five months of silence from both our wives and our parents. Nothing for five months. Emmett was sexually deprived from day two, and after a week, I followed with the need of intimacy. I needed something, anything, and I was suprised that the girls hadn't said anything. They hunted together, they shopped together, they bonded...but nothing. Emmett constantly bitched to me, and I got to the point where it was pissing me off.

"Five months, fourteen days and six hours...." He breathed.

"Why don't you count the minutes too? And the seconds? It's not creepy at all." I scacastically responded, reciving a glare. Emmett and I didn't speak much either. That night, Emmett went up to his and Rose's room to sleep. I stayed on the couch and kept my eyes on a book. I knew that sound was the sound of my wife on the stairs and I knew better than to look at her. She did something unusual, she walked to the couch and stood beside me. She wore a thin, tiny nightgown. One of the ones that I had bought her. She looked very hot, even with the fabric straining over her stomach.

"Babe...." She began. ".... I'm sorry." That's all that needed to be said. I tossed my book over the side of the couch, and pulled her on top of me, hugging her. I had missed her. Then, I noticed the smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Jaz, baby...I need something...."

"What is it, my Bella?"

"I need Little Jasper. Inside me. Right now." She used such a low voice that it took me a moment to process what she had said. Wow, sex sounded pretty good right now.... RING! RING! RING!

"Don't answer it, please, Jaz. I need you!" She begged, running her hand over half-hardened mimi-me. I was tempted to listen, but something told me to answer.

"It'll only take a moment." And I reached over and opened the phone. I heard nothing but the sound of static on the other end. "Hello? Hello?"

"Jasper!" It was Esme. She sounded scared, and my son-to-mother protective instincts kicked in.

"Mom! Esme, what's wrong?" Bella was now straddling me, looking appaled. Rose, who was sprouting a very nice bump on her midsection, was slowly making her way down the stairs with Emmett following. Noticing my face, they rushed to my side and knelt by the couch. Bella stayed on top of me.

"We're having just a little bit of trouble with the Southerners. They took Bree...but Carlisle and I are hiding out. They're hot on our trail. Here-" She passed the phone.

"You need to get the Denali down here to help. This is serious business. And I owe the girls a big apology for later, don't let me forget. You must get some allies to come and fight or else.... EEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" And there was a scream, a very feminine scream. A tearing and the static came back on.

"Don't bother coming to get your family. Their a little occupied." The call cut out and I could only think of one name....

RCA: Okay, so last week was TAKS week. SUCKED! That's why it's been forever since an update. Now I've only got finals in like, three weeks so for the next three weeks, I'll try to update regularly. And I'm very excited...my ex is now my bf again :) And he isn't going into surgery! Everything is perfect.

As was the chapter. I thought it was kind of rushed, but that's just me :) Don't expect an update Friday or Saturday. I'm having a girls night out with my drill team girls. Yes, the military teens love to shop too :) Have a great week guys! And once more, sorry for the delay! Happy Mother's Day!


	15. Oh no

To everyone:

Hello to everyone reading my story! How is life?

Things have come up in my private life, things that will change me forever...so I won't update for a while... PM me if you have any questions about this or anything in the story. I will NOT give up, I promise. It's only a break.

So very sorry.

AnagramRCA


End file.
